Requiem for a Hero
by fairyxlucyxdragon
Summary: They had all known that he would die one day, they had even been informed beforehand. But when Kurosaki Ichigo returned as Shiba Ichigo and became captain of Squad 8, everyone had their suspicions. "Do I know you?" Yes, that was it. Kurosaki Ichigo had lost his memories, and they had to make them return. But nothing was as it seemed in the end, not even the simplest thing. IchiRuki
1. Kami The Old Bastard

**Hello guys! So, this is my first Bleach fanfic, and I would LOVE to hear your thoughts. Read, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

As Rukia looked at his face, she couldn't help but clench her fists. There he was, standing right before her, looking at her, maybe even talking to her.

She had stopped paying attention.

Rukia couldn't even begin to understand why he was, it was nearly impossible. After all, finding him in a hundred years would've been a miracle, let alone a short wait of five months. She wondered if it was a dream for a brief second, mentally slapping herself as her eyes bore into his. No, she'd never mistake his scent; his smell of freshly cut grass and rain had already been burnt into her brain years ago. Rukia took a deep breath, letting herself relax. He was _real_. He was _there_. Most importantly, he was _alive_.

She reached for his hand, not parting her eyes from his even for a split second. The action came to her naturally; they had done it so many times that she didn't even have to locate his hand. It had been a short while considering they were practically immortal, true, the fact remained though, she had missed him terribly. It had been a hard time; she had gone through too many things without him...

Rukia _needed_ him.

"Ichigo."

The word slowly escaped her lips, her heart beating wildly. This was it. They had come together again. Kami had done his thing and apparently, like always, he had returned.

Ichigo _always_ returned.

He'd had holes blasted through his heart, swords go through his chest, slashes across probably everywhere in his body, yet the bloody fake-bucket-kicker had always returned. In fact, somehow, every damn time he had returned more powerful than before, and at some point, all their friends had gotten used to it.

Which was partly why Rukia was shaken deeply when the next few words rolled off his tongue and stayed hung in the air for at least a few painful minutes.

"Do I know you?"

As Rukia looked at the face of the man she had shared her life with, the man that had shaken two dimensions to rescue her and then saved four dimensions from destruction, the man that had changed so many people's lives…

Rukia couldn't help but remember.

* * *

**15 years ago**

Kuchiki Rukia fell to her knees, a clearly bleeding wound on her shoulder, going past her collarbone and reaching her back. She winced in pain, clutched the sword in her hand, and deeply took a breath.

Clearly, she shouldn't have just jumped in.

"Haa, haa,"

Those two breaths had _hurt. A lot._

"Wha- Shinigami!"

She didn't even bother to turn her head and look at the source of the voice, she knew who it was anyway. Honestly, she was too injured to even turn her head, having just found that a wound similar to the one on her shoulder was on her stomach; she felt weak, exhausted, and drained, but her sense of duty wasn't letting her back down just yet. She had to make sure humans were safe, and crazy reiatsu or not, the kid that had shouted out what he supposed was her name was one of them too. A human, a defenseless human being.

"…You…Idiot… I already told you that your power is no match for it..! Or did you think that everything would be over if you gave him your soul to eat…either way, you are an idiot..!"

The orange haired teen looked shocked for a moment, obviously having thought that the thing was after his soul only.

"…I'm sorry- I just…"

That was the first sign he had given Rukia about his habit of apologizing for _everything_.

"Don't worry about it… is what I'd like to say…but unfortunately I'm no longer able to fight the hollow. Now all of us can only wait until we become his food…"

The discomfort and regret was all over his face. Rukia made her decision with a single look at him.

_Oh shit…this is so going to get me in trouble._

"Do you want to save your family?"

The boy's eyes immediately opened wide.

"Is there a way to save them? Tell me!"

"There is a way…No, to be exact, I should say there is only one way."

She turned the tip of her blade towards him.

"You…should become a Shinigami!"

"Wha-what are you saying? How can I?"

"You can!" she quickly interrupted.

"Pierce the middle of your chest with this zanpakuto, and I will insert half of my Shinigami power. That way, you will attain the power of a Shinigami temporarily, and will be able to fight the hollow on equal ground."

"Is it really okay to do something like that?"

For Kami's freaking sake, they were about to die, and he was thinking about whether it was okay or not?

Oh boy.

"I do not know. Of course this is a plan set up taking into consideration your high reiatsu, success chance is not high, if it fails you die… However there is no other way! There is no time to deliberate!"

No shit, Sherlock!

The teen took a look at his younger sister for a short moment, immediately deciding on what to do.

"Give me your sword Shinigami! Lets give your plan a try!"

She gave a brief smile.

"It's not Shinigami. It's Kuchiki Rukia!"

"I see…I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's pray this doesn't become the last greeting… for both of us."

Yep, Kami, who just so loved to mess with their lives, would make sure that it would be only the first.

* * *

**14 years ago**

She looked at him with incredulous eyes. Damn deathberry had even done this?

Ichigo gave her his usual scowl, Zangetsu resting on his shoulder in his usual I'm-so-gonna-kick-ass pose.

Rukia hadn't thought anyone would do what he had done to save a single person of no meaning, but clearly he was an exception.

Maybe she was an excpetion too.

Then he grinned.

"Yo."

"Ah-" Rukia instantly decided against whatever emotional thing she was about to say,

"Idiot! Why did you come again?!"

Ichigo obviously didn't like her response.

"Uh…What?!"

"You know that you can't win against my brother! You'll really get yourself killed this time! I've already made my peace with this, so,"

She ignored the shouts of protest in her head.

"Go back!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

Just then, a giant phoenix as Ichigo liked to put it, came flying in their direction. Rukia's eyes widened in fear.

Not of her life, but Ichigo's.

"Making space for a second attack? Good, Come!"

What was he, a maniac?

Well, Rukia wasn't.

"S-Stop Ichigo! Don't do it! You can't stop the Soukyoku twice in a row! You'll be blasted into pieces if you do it again! Ichigo!"

Ichigo never was one for listening.

* * *

**Approximately 13 years ago**

"And soon,"

She said with a voice full of pain,

"Your remaining reiryoku will disappear too."

Everyone in the room was shocked when he gave a totally passive look, most of all Rukia.

"Yeah, I figured."

"Y-You're not surprised?" she asked.

To be honest, she was. This was the guy that always shouted and threw his arms around when when even a very small matter was made known to him, and yet there he was, totally unfazed. Was it just her, or had the war somehow made him age?

"No. I had a feeling it'd be something like that."

But Ichigo hid all his sorrow in a glance he took at his feet.

"Can I go out?"

Rukia followed him, quite distressed herself. How was she supposed to say goodbye to the man that had changed her life? They had saved each other's life a few times, they had been through a freaking war and possibly saved all existent dimensions, and they were supposed to say goodbye? How did _that_ make _any_ sense?

Rukia knew that this was her last chance though, and she wouldn't waste it.

"This is goodbye, Ichigo."

Her expression was warm, but definitely not a smile. She was too lost to control a single damn emotion for heaven's sake, how the hell was she supposed to mask everything?

"So it seems."

But Ichigo gave her one of his rare smiles, not a battle grin, but an actual smile.

If he could do it, so could she.

"What, don't look so sad now. You may not be able to see me, but I'll still be able to see you."

"What? That doesn't make me happy at all. Anyway, I wasn't looking sad."

His seriousness returned.

"Give everyone my regards."

His voice was pained.

"I will."

"Bye, Rukia."

And she faded away.

"Thank you."

* * *

**12 years ago**

"It's over, Yama-jii."

Kurosaki Ichigo had barged in through the senkaimon in the morning, shouting at people. The war had just ended; really, Ichigo wondered why exactly wars always revolved around _him-_although indirectly_-_, and he had come to pay his respect to the graves of the fallen.

This one grave in particular.

As he stood there, fists clenched and tongue knotted, Ichigo thought about everything he had done during his years of being a Shinigami. It had been only three years, time to laugh at if one took into consideration Yamamoto's age, and yet he had gone through so much…

He gently lowered a bouquet and placed it on the resting place of one of the greatest Shinigami that had ever lived and would live, sighing. True, Yamamoto had fucked up his life at some point, but he had fought alongside him during the Winter War, at some point he had had his life saved by him too. He and Yamamoto had shared some kind of warped acknowledgement, and Ichigo wasn't just going forget all that had happened.

If only he had arrived sooner… maybe he would've been able to help.

Ichigo mentally laughed at himself and his foolishness. The man that had killed the Captain-Commander had been probably over three times as strong as him back then, until he-

He shivered.

Still, regret lingered in his mind, and his little maybe-it-would've-gone-this-way scenarios started to devour him.

"Ichigo."

He turned around and looked at Rukia's violet eyes. Ah, why was it that she was always the one to make him snap out of his mental debates?

"Rukia."

Ichigo didn't say anything as Rukia's slender arms wrapped around his waist. He wasn't used to her doing such intimate things, but they had shared too many things to actually feel wary of each other's touch. He pressed her small frame to his carefully, noting that they were both soaked to the bone.

Oh, it was raining.

Rukia hadn't realized it either. Her mind was entirely bent on Ichigo and how he was taking the loss of one of the individuals that had had a great effect on his life, and what he would choose to do. Ichigo and Yamamoto hadn't really had a close relationship with each other, but the old man had become one of Ichigo's pillars. Ichigo had always been sure that Yamamoto would protect everyone in Soul Society, plus stay alive, had entrusted all of them to him, trusted him to take care of everyone.

He had been wrong, and Rukia had no doubt that he was blaming himself.

Ugh, damn deathberry, _always_ blaming himself.

Her suspicions were as good as shattered when Ichigo gently separated himself from her and took one last look at the Yamamoto's grave.

"I'll be taking off now, old man."

He turned to her.

"Let's go Rukia."

* * *

**10 years ago**

"So strawberry, when's your next visit?"

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead but he forced it down.

"In a month or so, _midget_."

"Oi, I'm not a midget!"

"And I'm not a strawberry."

Rukia quite successfully jumped down from the Sakura branch she had been sitting on, landing on Ichigo's stomach. She had intended to land on his face originally, but mercy had overcome the smart part of her personality.

Then she noticed that she was practically standing on steel.

"I saw that coming."

Ichigo grinned from where he was lying, having beaten Rukia in their unique game of smartass-ness.

"Your hollow's been teaching you new tricks?"

"It's not exactly new, but yeah, at least I can control it now."

Rukia still couldn't believe that the two had made peace.

"Oh and by the way, Shiro sends his regards."

Seeing the triumphant grin that he had on exhibition, Rukia brought her foot down on Ichigo's face.

"Too bad Hierro doesn't work on the face, then."

With that she sat next to Ichigo, stretching her arms.

"So you'll be here in a month."

She watched as Ichigo tensed.

"Actually I don't really know. Medical school isn't easy you know, keeps me busy most of the time. The best I can do is drop by in a month or two, but I'm not entirely sure."

Rukia visibly winced. He was leaving again? She sighed knowingly, although it did have a hint of tiredness in it. At this point, everyone had gotten used to having Ichigo around once in every two weeks, even Byakuya, with whom Ichigo would have formal tea. He had never been one for such things, although rather unfortunately it was a necessity to get Byakuya to like him. Ichigo hadn't been one for caring about reputation either, but ever since old man Yamamoto's death, he had been sharing as much of his time with his Shinigami friends as he could, which included drinking with Kyoraku, weird tea with Byakuya, and playing tag with Yoruichi.

He didn't want to waste his life, he knew that there was no guarantee of the future, and that his other pillars, like Captain Ukitake, Kyoraku, or Byakuya, could very well crumble before he even noticed. He was as good as retired now, only going into action when it was necessary, and against some pretty weak hollows, but _they_ weren't. If a new danger as grand as the previous ones ever rose, it was unlikely that he would be informed before the battle reached the point of no return. Byakuya Kuchiki had already been cut down pretty bad in the last war, Jushiro Ukitake was still sick, and there was massive stress on everybody else's shoulders.

The battle was over maybe, but the struggle wasn't.

"That was my face you know."

Ugh, this was going to be very stupid of her.

But she _knew_.

She didn't want him to leave again.

"Ichigo."

She caught said man's attention with that one word; obviously, it had come out in a rather serious tone of voice.

"Don't go."

With that, Ichigo lost his iron self control that had been loosening slowly in the past five years.

Was she pleading? She didn't know, neither did Ichigo. All she felt at that moment was Ichigo's lips pressing against hers gently. She closed her eyes and leaned in, savouring the moment.

They didn't know how long it lasted, but they had to part a while later to breathe.

"Don't go." she repeated, hoping somehow that he would forgive her selfishness and comply.

How fortunate, right?

"I think I can spare one more week before the finals arrive."

She smiled.

* * *

**8 years ago**

"How is he?"

Renji was worried, that much was obvious. They had just arrived in the Human World with Rukia, having just taken news of a certain deathberry's almost-death. News travelled fast in Seireitei when it was about one of the ryoka, especially the Substitute Shinigami.

Given, Ichigo's power alone was enough reason to monitor him.

During the last war, it had been made official that Ichigo was a Shinigami, a human, a Quincy, a hollow, and a Vizard. And that was without counting his Vasto Lorde form that he had recently taken control of, its reduced Arrancar form, plus that damn Mugetsu of his. Apparently, unlocking so many powers had had its effects, and enabled Ichigo to use Mugetsu freely. He couldn't really use it as a normal Getsuga Tenshou, since it took more than half of his reiatsu to fire one Mugetsu, and put enormous strain on his body, but when he needed it, Ichigo had access to at least ten nukes worth destructive power.

Indeed, Kurosaki Ichigo was dangerous, and because of that reason, watched closely by the Seireitei. He knew that he was watched, he was drinking partners with the Captain-Commander for God's sake, and had one hell of a past with every single captain, of course he had been informed.

That wasn't the only reason though.

Dangerous he definitely was, but Ichigo was somehow precious too, to all of them, least to say, even to Toshirou, who could pass as a miniature Byakuya in terms of stiffness. No one could say that he was some little sunshine; their world was too violent to allow that kind of thing anyway, but he was a _hero_, if not that, at least someone to respect. No one could describe the weird feeling that Ichigo had created inside of them, but Ichigo was _precious; _if he wanted, he had an army of captains, lieutenants and seated officers that would follow him to battle with their eyes closed, but they knew that Ichigo most likely never would use their trust.

That was why they trusted him in the first place.

And almost every single seated officer in the Gotei 13, including captains and lieutenants, had actually _worried_. That was probably why a captain and a lieutenant had been sent, Renji thought, everyone wanted to know about damn strawberry.

_Damn_ Strawberry.

And he had been planning to show off his captain's haori to him…

Guess the bastard had beaten him this time.

"Ah, Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san, what a surprise-"

"Cut the crap, Urahara. How is he?"

The petite lieutenant and the newly promoted captain watched in utter silence as Kisuke switched to his serious-shopkeeper mode.

"I can't say that he's entirely fine, Kuchiki-san, but better than we expected. Inoue-san was here fortunately, and saved his life at the last moment."

Both breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, I must inform you of one great problem."

Shit, Renji thought, this is not gonna be nice.

"Since both his sisters are studying in Tokyo and Isshin is currently out of reach because of reasons unknown, Kuchiki-san is the closest person to him that I can reach."

He stopped for a moment.

"He has stopped aging."

Rukia furrowed her brows, giving the shopkeeper one of her iciest Kuchiki glares.

"Do elaborate, Urahara."

"Kurosaki-kun had died at sixteen technically, when I cut off his Chain of Fate. However, since he had Shinigami powers in him beforehand that he had inherited from his father, his case became an exception. Due to his body being young at the time, and of course his enormous reiatsu reserves that he has had ever since birth, his body improved itself in a way that it would be able to stand such pressure. Now, since he reached the age of maturity, his body is no longer bendable, but his reiatsu is still growing."

Rukia widened her eyes at the statement while Renji just lowered his gaze, both knowing that the news to come wouldn't really be nice.

"From this point, his body is nothing more than a gigai, since it _did_ just die physically. Inoue-san was able to heal him in his Shinigami form, though, and returned him in his body. I can't tell when exactly his body will break and he will be officially dead, but I do know that it won't take long."

Rukia's eyes burned. Renji placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, although Rukia could feel him shake too.

Ichigo was dying. They couldn't do a single damn thing.

"Where is he?" she asked, voice raspy. Kisuke led her to a room at the back, Renji graciously excusing himself to let them have some privacy and deliver the news to the Seireitei.

No one would be happy when he got there.

As she stepped in the room and sat next to Ichigo, she couldn't help the single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yo, Rukia."

He put his hand on hers.

"Missed me much?"

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"You keep reminding me."

His eyes were barely open, he was visibly exhausted.

"Listen Ichigo, I have to tell you some-"

"I know, I know, I'm dead. I've been dead for seven years and now I'm probably forever stuck as a twenty-two year old. Well, not forever, but you get me. You still look seventeen for heaven's sake, Rukia."

She couldn't help but smile.

"What could possibly give you this many injuries anyway?"

That was indeed a very interesting question. Even though Chad was on a tour with his band and Uryu was studying in America, Ichigo was more than enough to defend one town.

"An army of Menos and two Adjucas. Honestly, I don't think they could've just gathered like that, so someone must've used hollow bait, Rukia. I considered going Vasto Lorde or at least Arrancar, but there were too many people around, and they would've been crushed by the reiatsu, mugetsu was not even an option - seriously when do I ever use that- , so I just went bankai on their asses, and poof! I wake up here."

It was unlike Ichigo to talk like this, for one split second she wondered if Kisuke had given him some sort of anesthetic.

"You should've seen the first Adjucas, Rukia. Went down like a sack of shit after a single Getsuga Tensho."

It was highly possible.

"Rukia,"

She turned her attention to him,

"I didn't leave."

* * *

**6 years ago**

"Hey Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

They were sitting under a familiar Sakura tree, located in the Kuchiki estate. Rukia was resting her head on Ichigo's chest, which was too hard in her opinion because of the muscles.

"Shit, I don't know how to say this."

Wait- was Ichigo nervous?

Something was terribly wrong.

"What is it, _strawberry_?" Rukia donned her trademark smirk, challenging Ichigo.

"Shut up! I. Am. Not. A. Damn. Strawberry!"

"You never learn manners, even after years of knowing us nobles, Ichigo."

Rukia shook her head playfully, knowing that she was annoying Ichigo.

"You know what, fuck this shit. I'm just gonna ask right away."

Now, that got Rukia's attention. Ichigo was openly swearing although Renji wasn't around, or anyone from the 11th. He did swear often, but never this heavily around her. After all, four years of having tea with Byakuya often did wonders.

"Wanna marry me?"

Rukia almost choked.

"Marry you?"

"Yup, marry me. Thought it was time, I finished college, I have a job, I moved out. Oh and don't give me that 'I have responsibilities' crap- I just came back from Ukitake-san's office."

He gave the still bewildered Rukia a folded piece of paper.

"Before you bother to read all the formally written crap, here's a summary of what it says- due to the increased amount of hollow appearance in Karakura, confirmed jureichi, lieutenant Kuchiki and Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki have been assigned to investigate."

Rukia couldn't even get a single word out of her mouth.

"Wedding present of the 13th. Ukitake said that you shouldn't worry, and that he has Kiyone and Sentarou to help him. You're on a mission, Rukia, coming with me. It's been approved by three captains plus the Captain Commander now, there's no turning back."

He gave his famous hollow grin, Shiro's reflexes momentarily invading his mind.

"So what do you say?"

Seeing as she was quite literally tongue tied, Rukia took the other option and planted a kiss on Ichigo's lips.

"I take that as a yes."

He tenderly took her hand in his own, sliding a diamond ring down her finger. She looked at him with recognizable love, shattering her cold Kuchiki demeanor.

Speaking of cold Kuchiki…

"Shit, I'll have to tell Byakuya about this."

A foreign voice made them both shudder.

"That will not be a necessary action. I have heard quite enough."

Ichigo gulped and immediately reached for Zangetsu.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

* * *

**5 years ago**

"Ichigo!"

Rukia almost broke the door to Ichigo's office, forgetting for a moment that she was in a hospital.

A highly prestigious one at that.

Uryu had gotten Ichigo admitted using his influence and Ichigo's newly developed reputation of being the most amazing pediatrician of the new generation. He himself had already made fame as a worldwide known neurologist anyway, having graduated from some western university that apparently had an excellent medical program, and his many professors had felt the need to bring him everywhere they went including conferences. He had even married Orihime, finally gathering up the courage.

He was one lucky bastard, wasn't he?

Speaking of which, Orihime was working in the same hospital as a very promising gynecologist.

That was where Rukia was coming from.

A look of surprise spread over Ichigo's face as she ran in. As much as she had come to tell him something, Rukia's eyes caught something else at the back of the room. Sitting there were two absolutely lovely ladies, looking at Ichigo. And _Ichigo_ looking at _them_.

He wasn't cheating on her, was he?

Rukia kicked him in the shin anyway, deeming her suspicions true.

"You bastard! I came here to tell you I'm pregnant, and here you are, cheating on me! Explain this instant, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

When the pain finally wore off Ichigo scrambled to his feet.

"What the hell is your problem Rukia!? Those are Karin and Yuzu, they just came back from college!"

Rukia looked at the two in question with a very careful, womanly eye.

Oh crap, Ichigo was right.

"Wait, what did you say? You're pregnant?"

Rukia blushed a light red and nodded.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

Rukia nodded again. She expected some surprised laugh, maybe a twirl or two, at the worst case a hug or kiss of affection. When none came, she cautiously opened her eyes, looking at Ichigo.

He was stiff, so stiff that if Byakuya were to see him now, he'd be ashamed.

"It's a boy."

She said, hoping he'd give a reaction to that. She wasn't even sure that Ichigo was breathing.

"Holy…Sweet mother of-"

But he collapsed to the floor.

A laugh escaped Karin.

"This is gonna be good pranking material."

Ichigo shot up that instant, finishing his sentence.

"God!"

He picked Rukia up and brought her to eye level, capturing her lips with his own. After a while he let her down, getting down on bended knee himself. As Rukia wondered what the hell he was up to, he planted a soft kiss on her abdomen.

He whispered in her ear,

"I love you."

It wasn't the first time Rukia had heard it, but it was the first that had come out this innocently.

Then, an idea popped in Ichigo's mind.

"So, that little guy,"

He pointed at her,

"Will be a Shinigami from birth, right?"

Rukia nodded, feeling no need to explain any further.

"And he'll age like a Shinigami?"

Another nod. This time Ichigo sighed.

"So that gives us at least fifteen years of diaper duty, doesn't it?"

Rukia smirked.

"No, Ichigo, that gives _you_ at least fifteen years of diaper duty."

* * *

**2 years ago**

"Ichigo!"

Rukia didn't even flinch as she barged into the hospital's head doctor's office. Ichigo was going over some paperwork, his usual scowl on his face, and the tip of his pen resting against his lips.

She said gleefully,

"It's a girl."

Ichigo sighed, not looking up from his paperwork.

"We've already established this countless times Rukia, I'm not cheating on you."

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"No idiot, I mean it's a girl this time."

He got the meaning immediately.

"Guess we'll be sharing the diaper duty then."

* * *

**1 year ago**

Byakuya, Renji, Toshirou and Ikkaku were standing dumbly in their white haori, (except maybe, Byakuya was still stiff), processing the news that Kisuke had just given them in their heads.

"Abarai-san, are you there?"

It was a wonder how he was able to keep the damn attitude.

"I said, Kurosaki-kun is dying."

That brought them back to the real world.

"How so?" Byakuya asked, barely able to keep the shock out of his voice.

Urahara Kisuke blinked.

"Have you not been informed, Captain Kuchiki? Kurosaki-kun's body is no longer able to host such high reiatsu, and is crumbling, so to put it. I'd say he has six months, but that's my own humble opinion."

Ichigo emerged from the back room, eyes undoubtedly tired and body aching. He definitely wasn't the usual deathberry, all noticed.

And they definitely were not amused.

"Kurosaki-" Toshirou started but Ichigo cut him off.

"I know. Has anyone seen Rukia?"

He hoped to get no response, he hoped she hadn't heard everything and that they could continue their normal lives, but luck wasn't on his side.

"I'm-I'm here." Her voice was a bit shaky, which alerted the babies in her arms, but they quit their whimpering soon. Maybe they had felt the tension too.

Ichigo threw her arms around her, not caring about anyone watching.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I won't leave."

Ichigo ignored the dampness on his shirt.

* * *

**5 months ago**

Rukia had expected to be awakened by he cry of one of the kids, not Ichigo's gentle touch.

"Rukia, hey Rukia,"

He shook her.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"It's time."

Rukia awoke to the unmoving body of her husband, and said man in his shihakusho, by her bedside. She gulped.

This was freaking goodbye, and the last one they'd ever have.

She attached herself to him, sobbing openly. This time Ichigo would never return. This time, it was their final goodbye. He cupped her face and wiped the tears off gently. He met his lips with hers for the last time, in a painfully slow, passionate kiss.

"Don't go."

He gave a bitter smile.

"I have to. My soul form is enough to draw an army of hollows here, Rukia. I have to go."

He kissed her again.

"I wanted you to do it instead of the stationed Shinigami."

Seeing as she didn't get any better, he whispered,

"I'll return. I always return, don't I?"

With that final promise, Rukia got out of her gigai. She unsheathed Shirayuki and pointed the hilt of her sword to Ichigo's forehead.

"See you, Rukia."

And he faded away.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

* * *

**1 hour ago**

An urgent captain meeting had been called, which was why every single lieutenant and captain was currently waiting for Shunsui Kyoraku to open his mouth to speak. Even during the Winter War, a meeting this rushed hadn't been arranged.

Either the Heavens had literally started to open, or Hell's gate had broken.

"We are here today, because there has been an extraordinary occurrence at the academy."

So that was it? Only that? Even Byakuya was disappointed.

Rukia just continued to stare soullessly, like she had been doing for the last five months, ever since she had arrived in the Seireitei.

And ever since Ichigo had died.

It had shaken everyone in the Gotei 13 quite violently, except maybe Soi Fon. Even Mayuri Kurotsuchi was sad over the loss of such an important test subject. Ichigo had spent the last twelve years coming and going, burning himself into their memories, adding to his already unbreakable image. The ones that had known him were still not over it, and they likely never would be entirely free of his lingering memory.

"May I ask what this may be, Captain Commander?" Toshirou's irritated voice came. Apparently, no one was in a good mood.

"Ah, you'll be surprised."

Shunsui had dropped his Captain Commander tone for the first time in over a decade.

"There is a man who attended the academy for only one month and has already graduated."

Alright, so it wasn't exactly boring news. The record for finishing the academy was held by the late Gin Ichimaru, and even he had managed it in a year. It was not possible to graduate in one month, let alone take the Captain Commander's attention with a mere graduation.

No, there was more to this, Rukia was sure.

True enough though, after Ichigo, they were quite used to impossible things happening.

"It's been reported that he has mastered Shikai,"

That was enough to make their eyes widen,

"And bankai."

Okay, that was the last drop. Renji shot up from his seat at the 3rd division's reserved space.

"What's the meaning of this?! There has only been two people to achieve bankai that early, one of them is on earth, and the other…"

Renji clenched his fist.

"Be patient, Captain Abarai."

The formality was killing Shunsui.

"This one particular person has also been reported to have a hollow lodging inside him."

What. The. Fuck. Was. Happening?

Murmurs were heard, mostly from incredulous lieutenants.

"Since he has passed the bankai test, he has been granted the vacant position of 8th division captaincy."

That was when what everyone would've called a zombie emerged from behind Shunsui and bent down to be handed his captain's haori.

"Do you accept this position, Captain Shiba?"

Shunsui was making a grand mistake, they all thought. They knew that guy's face, even a hundred year long torture wouldn't have been enough to make them forget it. His orange hair was another dead giveaway, the only difference from his past appearance being the undoubtedly sealed and neatly sheathed Zangetsu at his waist. The blade was a pure black Katana, resembling it's past bankai form, and had the familiar black chain still hanging down from the end of its hilt.

Did they honestly think that Shunsui had forgotten his face?

Fat chance of that happening.

There, standing before all of them, was Kurosaki Ichigo.

And he was very much alive.

"I do."

He was handed the haori, donning it swiftly and retreating to the 8th squad's empty space.

"Since Captain Shiba is new to the methods of the Gotei 13,"

Yeah, right, of course, as if he hadn't broken those one hundred thousand times,

"An experienced seated officer, Lieutenant Kurosaki, has been moved to the 8th division, resuming her old rank."

Every single gaze in the room turned from Ichigo to Rukia. She looked like a broken doll, disheveled hair, purple bags under her eyes, and very pale skin. The hope in her eyes was the only thing one could use to make her out in a heap of corpses.

"This meeting is adjourned."

But not a single soul moved, not even Kenpachi, or Ikkaku. They watched as Rukia slowly got up, walked over to where Ichigo was and took his hand into hers.

These two were a wonder really, not even death could separate them.

"Do I know you?"

That single sentence shattered every single thought they had.

Surely, Ichigo had not forgotten his own wife. True, he had never been good with remembering names, but everyone in the room had experienced something more than just an introduction with him. They had fought next to him, at some point entrusted him with their lives, and that wasn't something a five-month absence could erase. It was a bond stronger than regular friendship, and Rukia's was by far the strongest.

Something was terribly wrong.

Again.

Rukia immediately withdrew her hand, eyes widening with shock. A hundred thoughts passed her mind, a hundred different painful memories.

Ichigo had forgotten her.

"I'm sorry, Captain Shiba. I'm Kurosaki," she almost choked there,

"Rukia. Pleased to meet you."

She didn't even look at him.

"Cut the crap, Rukia. I call you by your first name, so you should call me by mine."

Rukia raised her head with a very small amount of hope blossoming inside of her heart. She saw his playful smirk, and that only made her hope grow.

"After all, we'll be working together from now on."

No.

She went back to her former position at Jushiro's back, too afraid to look up.

Shunsui sighed and motioned for the two unseated Shinigami guarding the door.

"You two, would you be kind enough to show Captain Shiba his barracks?"

Ichigo bowed and followed the two. As soon as the doors were shut, Kuchiki Byakuya's voice was heard, having lost its strictness for the first time.

"He doesn't have his memories."

Shunsui Kyoraku nodded slowly, as though it was painful.

"Indeed. We changed his surname to Shiba since it was formerly Isshin's clan, but he doesn't seem to remember anything at all about his past life. I thought he would be confused when he heard lieutenant Kurosaki's surname, so I took the precaution. Regardless, the fact remains that Ichigo has access to every power he had achieved before his death, and is only stronger because he is a full Shinigami. I called this meeting to inform you that he is under no circumstances to be told about his past life, in case it somehow makes him mentally lose control."

Before shouts of protest could rise from Ikkaku or Renji, he continued,

"You can't directly tell him that he's Kurosaki Ichigo, but you can try to remind him indirectly. This is a direct order from the Captain-Commander,"

They all stared at Rukia for one brief second,

"Make Kurosaki Ichigo remember his past."

Shunsui was sure that almost everyone in the room would've done that, even without his ordering them.

"And Rukia,"

She looked at him with burning eyes,

"I'm sorry."

Before they all left, Ikkaku Madarame made all their thoughts into one single sentence,

"The old bastard Kami played another successful prank on us."

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Perfect? Tell me! Review!**


	2. The Word Impossible

**Hello again! Wow, I never thought people would like this story, so thanks to all those that review! Or even bother to read it! Like always, read enjoy and review, guys!**

* * *

Kurosaki Rukia was damaged beyond repair. She had experienced many things in her life, done much, went through much, but she had never felt this… _lost_ to anything. She had lost many comrades before, been betrayed, almost executed…never had she been this badly shaken. She had been completely oblivious until now to this form of pain, and the pure darkness that seemed to conquer every crevice of her heart. There were things that she had been trained to tolerate as a Kuchiki, and other things that she had learned to tolerate as a Shinigami.

This was not one of them.

No one had said a single thing about what the appropriate action would be in such a situation where your husband, who just so happened to be one of the strongest Shinigami alive, died and came back without his memories of you. Theirs wasn't the bond of regular marriage either; it hadn't been born entirely out of love, but of two strong individuals' respect for each other. They had fought to gain it, fought for their lives, and at the point where it had all snapped and happened, under that familiar Sakura tree ten years ago, they had been more than just two youngsters expressing each others' love for one another. Theirs was way of not understanding their partner completely, but _becoming _everything about them.

It hadn't been something to break this easily, if breakable at all.

At least Rukia had thought so. It was _her_ Ichigo, damn deathberry had shaken two dimensions to save her for God's freaking sake, how could he just go and forget all about her? She glanced at the cribs that had been placed just next to her bed in the Kuchiki manor, not even able to smile at her sleeping children. Scratch the previous statement, how could he go and forget all about _them_?

One of them started to whimper, and soon got so uncomfortable that her whimpers turned into sobs. Rukia noticed that her reiatsu was leaking dangerously only after that, having seen the ice covering the floor when she walked over and scooped up the crying infant in her arms. The little girl looked up at her for one moment, and her tensed body relaxed, not completely, but as much as it had for the last five months. She was a total daddy's girl, and Ichigo's absence had made her a bit more violent than usual. They were still in the bodies of infants and neither looked even a year old, true, but they did have the mindset of one older. After all, they just didn't age like a human _physically_, that didn't change the fact that they had experienced everything a human their official age would. They _understood_ that their father was away, and it was discomfort for both of them.

Which was why even after her eyes closed, the little girl searched for warmth. That was the only explanation Rukia managed to find as she put her daughter down, and watched her squirm and start whimpering again. Sighing, she picked her up , pressing her cheek to her chest, right over her heart. The sound of her heartbeat meant insurance for her children, and even without Ichigo around, somehow managed to calm them down.

Rukia made her choice right at that moment.

She had to talk to someone if she planned on staying sane.

Renji probably would've been the best choice, but he had disappeared with Ikkaku after the captain's meeting, uttering something like,

"That selfish bastard…I'm _so_ going bankai on him when he comes back…"

And Ikkaku, who had spent almost all his years of being a Shinigami in the 11th division, had given his fellow captain a piece of advice.

"If violence doesn't solve something, then you clearly aren't using enough of it."

"Shit, you're right." Renji had answered.

Then he had come up with a most fantastic idea.

"I'm gonna go train a bit, get Ichigo and his sorry ass out of my head. Up for a spar?"

And as such, captains of the ninth and third divisions had disappeared graciously. Rukia wondered if they had released bankai yet.

She considered anyone from the Shinigami Women's Association, but immediately decided against it. She wasn't that close to anyone except Rangiku there, and said orange-headed woman was probably way too drunk to talk to right now, taking into account the events of the day.

Rukia felt Ichigo's absence again.

For the past fifteen years, she had never had to search for a person to share her problems with.

Ichigo had _always_ been there.

That didn't change the fact that her head was about to burst open from all the thoughts going on inside it, and if Rukia didn't relieve it somehow, she would either end up in a hospital, some asylum, or dead.

She couldn't afford to do that.

She had her-no, _their_ children to look after.

So, with a heart full of doubt, Rukia got up and started walking to where the last possible person she could share this burden with probably sat and drank tea.

* * *

"Nii-sama."

Kuchiki Byakuya looked up, totally passive. He had regained his composure a second after the end of their meeting and successfully hidden everything, going so far as to predict Rukia's visit and prepare. Another cup of tea was set on the table besides his, and a small plate of dango was next to it, obviously for Rukia.

"You're on time, Rukia."

No, that didn't mean what it sounded like.

_Are you really fine after such a short while?_

"As expected of a Kuchiki, Nii-sama."

_I'm doing it the Kuchiki way._

Which both knew meant masking every damn thing.

"May I?"

He gestured towards the baby in Rukia's arms.

"Of course, Sakura likes you best, after all."

Sakura was handed to her uncle after that, and if Rukia hadn't experienced this moment countless times before, she would've gaped at the sight of Byakuya's lips curling upwards. It was barely noticeable and you had to actually concentrate in order to detect it, but it was there.

A smile.

It was a reminder of the old times, when Ichigo would come over for tea with Sakura, annoy Byakuya to death, and learn "the ways of the nobles." Byakuya, although he would rather commit suicide than admit it in public, had grown quite fond of Ichigo in the past years. Ichigo had even called him a friend once, although it had been after a drinking night with Shunsui, and no one knew, but it had meant a great deal to him.

Kuchiki Byakuya felt a lot more than what he was showing.

And Ichigo had always known about that. Damn deathberry had made his final display of trust to him two years ago, when he had asked him for a name to give his daughter.

He remembered the day quite vividly.

* * *

2 years ago

"Say, Byakuya," Ichigo put down his cup of hot tea, a serious expression on his face.

"The birth's coming up pretty soon and we still don't have a name."

_Would you like to suggest a name, bastard?_

Byakuya took another sip.

"According to tradition, the one to name a child of the Kuchiki family should be the father."

_Don't you want to name her yourself?_

Ichigo shrugged.

"Rukia doesn't let me."

_This is what Rukia and I both want._

Byakuya didn't let the overwhelming warmness show.

"Sakura."

"That's a fine name indeed. Might consider that."

_Yes, I like it, good idea._

"Irresponsible as usual, I see."

_Indeed it is._

"Hopefully, I'll name the third myself. Rukia never asked me, you know, when Sora was born."

_Rukia and Sora are fine, by the way._

"A wise decision indeed."

_Send her my regards._

* * *

Byakuya remembered. Ichigo… _he_ didn't. The Kuchiki head would never let other people know, but he was one of the people that had taken his death heavily. _Very_ heavily.

Which explained the stench of alcohol in the room.

"Where is Sora?"

"He was sleeping, so I left him with a servant."

Things stayed silent between the two for some time, both knowing why exactly they were there. Rukia had to confide in someone. Byakuya had to have his once-in-a-decade-let-go-you-damn-bastard moments. He had had his last one in the Bloody War, courtesy of Ichigo, and it had been made known to him that it actually was relieving to stop the act. Meanwhile Rukia…he couldn't even begin to understand how she felt.

So, Byakuya gave a heavy sigh, knowing that intoxication could be the reason why he was openly admitting to having a breaking point.

Regardless, it was the best chance he'd get at taking weight off his shoulders.

"Rukia," he said in a voice that his sister could barely even make out as his,

"Are you fine?"

She shook her head.

"No one is, it seems."

That was all it took for Rukia's last defense wall to collapse.

"I don't understand, Nii-sama. I hadn't expected him to be there, I had said my final goodbye to him…and he appeared again. He doesn't remember a thing- were we really that insignificant to him?"

His voice was firmer when he spoke this time, but still not entirely 'Kuchiki'.

"No. That is not Kurosaki Ichigo. Even without his memories, he is himself, Rukia."

"How did he even come back, Nii-sama?"

Now, that was a question Byakuya himself wondered the answer for. The resurrection cycle didn't work like that, no one could just end up in the Seireitei this quickly, especially a person with a high reiatsu like Ichigo. The higher one's reiatsu was, the more it took for them to be materialized in the afterlife, and Ichigo possessed more reiatsu from even a regular captain. Plus, souls always remembered their past lives. It was an established rule, every single soul _had_ to remember their past life. Ichigo's case was obviously different than the norms, though.

Then again, what _was_ normal about him?

"I do not know, however I must say, this _is_ Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia looked defeated. About what, Byakuya couldn't tell.

Maybe she had been trying to find a solution, or maybe a reason for Ichigo's lack of memories.

"You have another chance, Rukia. Live it."

Silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Have you ever wanted something that you could never have, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya paused.

"I have."

"What did you do?"

"I obtained it."

Both of them stared at each other blankly for a few seconds, trying to return to their Kuchiki demeanor.

"And were you happy?"

"...I spent the happiest years of my life."

* * *

There was only one reason if one were to ask as to why the captains were gathered around a large, round table, surrounded by some of the lieutenants of the Gotei 13. There were, of course, some exceptions. No one from the second, twelfth, or the seventh was around, as the fourth didn't have a captain their lieutenant had filled in, and the tenth's lieutenant was running late.

There was no one of the eighth either.

The nine captains sat around the table, while their lieutenants were standing at their back, scowling. The matter at hand was one of grave concern, and it had to be dealt with.

There was only one reason as to why the strongest Shinigami in existence were gathered, and it was to clarify one single thing.

Why the deathberry didn't have memories.

Oh, the tenth's lieutenant had arrived.

The meeting started.

Of course, being the highest ranked officer, the 1st 's captain took it upon himself to give them an idea of what was going on, closely followed by the 13th Division's captain.

"As you all know, Ichigo doesn't have his memories."

That didn't take a genius to figure out, but he said it anyway.

"Shunsui and I have a theory as to why he might've lost them, but it was too…ah…inappropriate, to discuss in a captain's meeting."

They all saw the hidden meaning behind that.

What they were doing, investigating the matter or even being there, if it couldn't be discussed in an official meeting, could only be described by one word.

Illegal.

Which explained why captains and lieutenants that were less involved with Ichigo hadn't been invited- no- _informed_ of the meeting.

"The one in charge of the reincarnation cycle is-"

"Kingy-chan!"

Jushiro decided to ignore Yachiru's cheerful interruption, Toshiro continuing for him.

"The Soul King."

Renji took it from there.

"Taking into consideration Ichigo's massive reiatsu reserves, it's impossible for him to be sent to afterlife this early."

"Or lose his memories in the process." Hirako added.

"Which means disorder in the cycle." Byakuya concluded, displaying his sharpness.

"Exactly. That statement can mean two things for the Soul King," Shunsui picked up,

"Either he lost control of the system for some reason,"

"Or he deliberately '_lost'_ control."

No one said anything for at least a few moments, the information slowly sinking in.

"In other words, it's either that the Soul King is getting weak and can't control his shit anymore, or he doesn't want Ichigo to walk around with his memories. Am I right?"

Ikkaku got himself a nod, after which Kenpachi, rather unexpectedly, caught a very important detail.

"But he _does_ want him to drag his ass around?"

Somehow, somewhere, something was wrong, that much at least had become obvious to them by that point, but none would've guessed that this would've had anything at all to do with the King. In fact, none of them would've even believed a single flipping word if it weren't being said for the person at hand. _Ichigo_. Indeed, he always seemed to be attracting the extraordinary, and they couldn't deem anything impossible if he was in it.

_He_ was impossible.

"It's the Soul King's domain, and he's the only one in charge of the matters. There's no mistaking it, he has a finger in this." Toshiro had pretty much summed it all up.

"Which means two things for us too. Either we are committing very high treason right now, or something's definitely wrong with the Soul King and we must get the gears into motion." Jushiro had made his point, and it served its purpose rather well.

That was a warning.

They could be severely punished for their actions, maybe even executed, and if they didn't want to take this route, they had to say it before it was too late. Jushiro had just made that clear, there was only one chance they'd ever get, and it was about to slip.

No one moved though.

So Shunsui continued, closing the free door of escape.

"There's another thing though. Aizen," he stopped, looking at their alarmed expressions for a moment,

"Has escaped."

Alarm turned to shock and then gave way to horror, even the stoic Byakuya losing his poker face for one split second.

Things were getting serious.

"And he left a _letter_."

He almost threw the paper on the desk, letting every incredulous pair of eyes in the room read it, but Rangiku soon took it upon herself to spare them the trouble and read it out loud so that all could hear.

"Hope you're doing fine, Mr. Strawberry. I'm working on the second."

"I-Impossible,"

Now, now, you shouldn't use that word, Toshiro.

"If that letter's to be found, Kurosaki would be-"

He didn't continue, but they all knew what he was going to say.

That letter was equal to proof that Kurosaki Ichigo was indeed in alliance with Aizen, in other words that he was a traitor, so if the Central 46 was to somehow get their hands on that…

He was doomed.

Of course there was no way Ichigo had done such a thing, first of all he was _Ichigo_, the man who had defeated Aizen, he didn't have any memories at all at the moment, and he had proved his loyalty countless times already.

The Central 46 would have none of that though, when the matter was about said orange haired deathberry.

Ichigo had always been and still was a threat to everything Shinigami and Seireitei stood for, which the Central 46 could unfortunately not tolerate. No one was supposed become a Shinigami before death. Ichigo had violated that law years ago, followed by many other laws, and although he had always kept his loyalty to the Gotei 13, the same couldn't really be said for the Central 46.

They had good excuses, but no solid proof. The captains' trust alone wouldn't be enough to save Ichigo, since it was utterly impossible to lose his memories after death they couldn't use that card either, and the old geezers up there could very well make Ichigo's beating of Aizen into some little game that Ichigo and Aizen had played to get eyes off themselves.

If that letter were to be found, not a single one of them would see Ichigo's face ever again.

"We know, Hitsugaya-kun. That's precisely why not all of us are here today. And could you please dispose of that paper? We can't make sure that people won't find it's shreds and bring them together, the best option seems to be an elemental zanpakuto."

Toshiro nodded, proceeding to coat the sheet with ice using Hyorinmaru, but before he could break the now solidly frozen paper into a million pieces, Senbonzakura's petals came flying in its direction.

Needless to say, it turned to dust.

"We can't ignore this either. Aizen is planning a second something," Hisagi started,

"And whatever it is, it includes Kurosaki-kun." Unfortunately, Isane was quicker, and finished in place of him.

"It could be a second war." Byakuya swiftly made the sharpest comment again.

Certainly, it was possible. Aizen had lost the last war, correct, but if he had somehow planned it all and now this little scheme of his was to fully be revealed, it could have disastrous results on them, and of course, the whole of Seireitei.

Especially if it somehow included Ichigo.

Ichigo was, after all, in a rather unstable condition right now, without any memories of the past. In the earlier conflicts, it had been Ichigo's ambition to protect his friends that had brought him to their side, and they had won purely because of that fact. Now, when he had no reason, Ichigo could very easily be fooled and dragged away, which was a risk they couldn't take. Ichigo was their friend, but he was also a ridiculously overpowered individual with access to too many powers. He was strong, that much was obvious, and going through two wars and fifteen years of tough training had probably made him stronger, not to mention that he was now in a full spiritual body and could use all of his raw reiatsu, power or whatever shit he had under his sleeve without any restrictions.

Shunsui wasn't sure he'd want to have an all out battle with Ichigo.

The kid had wiped the floor with Kuchiki Byakuya at fifteen and won against a Hogyoku-powered and rather strong captain at sixteen for heaven's-

Oh shit.

"It could also mean a second Hogyoku."

And with that, ladies and gentleman, Byakuya's wittiest comment record was stolen.

"No that…that can't be!" the talk of Aizen had effected Momo badly, and the Hogyoku bit had been the last drop.

"We don't know. Anyhow, the fact remains that some great problem is at hand regarding Ichigo, and the longer we take to bring his memories back, the closer we get to danger. I think we all have seen what Ichigo can do in his unstable state,"

He gave people some time to recall the events of the Winter War and how Ichigo had become a monster upon losing control,

"And that was before he achieved all his powers. The best thing we can do now is helping him recover his memories and simultaneously gather information about what Aizen's planning, plus the Soul King's involvement."

He stopped for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I chose such a wrong time to be Captain Commander."

Shunsui shook his head, which forced Jushiro to continue.

"Everyone, this is top secret information. No one is to know, inside or outside the Gotei 13. Am I clear?"

He got a series of nods from the crowd of Shinigami, but in Byakuya's case, just a plain stare.

"And be extra careful around Rukia. It's best if we don't tell her."

* * *

Shiba Ichigo stared at the ceiling.

He stared a bit more.

And he continued staring.

Admittedly, nothing made much sense to him, but he found just staring and lying too lazy anyway. The two guards had given him a brief tour of his squad's grounds, shown him his office, and finally, his barracks. Ichigo had found the place quite large, after his small room in the academy's dormitory. That was the only home he remembered having, so he couldn't really compare his new one to anything else.

He didn't even know _why_ he was there.

All he knew was that he had awakened one day and found himself being stared at by people wearing some sort of uniform, and that his name was Ichigo. The weird uniform-wearing people had turned out to be the students of Shin'o Academy, and after his massive reiatsu had been discovered by one of the professors, he had immediately been admitted.

Those were the events that had happened a month ago, anyway.

Of course, Ichigo knew what exactly the Gotei 13 was, and that being a captain was considered high honour.

Bullshit.

He didn't have a _single_ godforsaken memory. What the fuck was he supposed to be happy about?

Everything came easily to him; somehow it was as if he had already known what it was like to be a Shinigami before even dying. After all, he must have died at some point.

He _was_ in heaven.

Ichigo hadn't even attended any swordsmanship classes to pass the test, he had paid hand-to-hand combat a bit more attention than that, and had actually had to work for only his Kido classes. People had been calling him a genius at that point, and he had somehow skipped two grades at the end of the fourth week.

It had all changed after that.

When he had attended his first Zanpakuto Communication class, he had been greeted by a rather surprising turn of events.

Namely, awakening his Bankai without even trying.

* * *

A month ago

"And as such, you must concentrate really hard to communicate with your zanpakuto spirit."

Ichigo didn't really pay attention to anything the professor was saying, somehow knowing what to do instinctively. He had never really listened to a lecture anyway, always relying on his somehow unnaturally developed abilities, so the only thing his brain really had caught in that awfully long speech-which had just ended- was that meeting his zanpakuto spirit was about something called a mindscape.

Yup, that was enough information.

Or maybe he really needed more.

Ichigo found himself in a land of skyscrapers as soon as he thought about the word "mindscape", which served for extra creepiness.

Maybe it was just him, but hadn't the professor just said that they had to _concentrate_?

"**Oi, Zangetsu, Kingy finally came to visit!"**

Ichigo turned around-

And gaped.

Why the fuck was he staring at his own reflection, and who had inverted the colours? Seriously, was this a prank show?

"**And here I was thinking that you'd come to visit once in a while, King, how rude of you."**

The…the…weird, inverted-coloured Ichigo appeared to have a mental debate with himself for a moment, when a smirk graced his features.

"**Nah, just kidding, I just wanted to kick your ass again."**

Apparently not.

Then, a bearded old man just materialized in front of Ichigo, his clothes somehow dancing with inexistent wind.

"_Ichigo."_

Said man offered him what Ichigo supposed was a greeting, not noticing the weird expression on his face.

Maybe he was awfully mistaken again, but wasn't every Shinigami supposed to have _one_ zanpakuto spirit?

"Who the fuck are you two!?"

No one had told him anything about _two_ dormant entities.

"**Aw, I'm hurt. Kingy has forgotten us, Zangetsu."**

Ichigo considered if the constantly smirking creeper was his zanpakuto spirit for a moment.

Nope, the other one looked more sensible.

Creepers gonna creep, after all.

"Anyway, which one of you is my zanpakuto spirit?"

The two entities looked at each other with faces of incredulousness, some unknown understanding going on. Only one thought crossed their minds, and different as they were, that one thought was the same.

_Well, shit._

"**King, you don't really mean to say that you forgot **_**everything**_**, do you?"**

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You-you know about my past!? Tell me!"

"**I-"**

But before the absolute creeper could say anything else, the sensible one took charge.

"_No he doesn't, Ichigo."_

He shot the other one a meaningful look,

"_But we have a lot to talk about."_

* * *

Now, that had been one hell of a talk. Zangetsu, his zanpakuto spirit, had turned out to be the old man after all, and the white creeper had identified himself as a hollow. Regardless, he had learned absolutely nothing about his past from the both of them; they had claimed that their memories too had disappeared just like his. Ichigo hadn't pushed; more like hadn't had the time to, as he had woken up in the real world after simple introductions and basic explanations.

But Zangetsu had kept instructing him, both not noticing that they were still in class.

Needless to say, it hadn't been pretty.

* * *

Zangetsu started again.

_Other people would have to work really hard for this, but you are…exceptional._

He rolled his eyes at the spirit.

_Do you know what my release command is, Ichigo?_

Of course he didn't, what kind of silly question was that?

_You will find the answer, just search deep within._

Deep within?

Ichigo felt like laughing.

There was _nothing_ deep within.

Of course, there was a slight tingling, which Ichigo assumed had been caused by the shock that Zangetsu and Shiro had made him go through, but not much of anything else.

Oh no no, there _was_ something else.

There was something, some urge or whatever, that drove Ichigo _insane_. Maybe it used to be an ambition, or maybe a past scar, but whatever it was, it was telling Ichigo to surround himself with others; somehow, his very being screamed to be around people, to make bonds.

Bonds that he could protect.

And at that moment, the frustration kicked in. Why couldn't he remember? Why couldn't he fucking remember his bonds in the past? What he had wanted to protect? What his ambition had been?

Oh. Zangetsu had been right.

There was a _desire_ deep within.

After all, Zangetsu was Ichigo, in a way, and Ichigo was Zangetsu.

So, Ichigo finally got it figured out.

"Break free, Zangetsu!"

Ichigo watched dumbly as his plain katana glowed an unearthly blue, and soon changed into a giant butcher knife that was gleaming of absurd sharpness.

This was Zangetsu's true form.

While Ichigo concentrated all his flawless dumbness into examining his sword and swinging it around, marveling at how easily he could control it considering the fact that it was new and heavier than his normal katana by a few multiplications, he couldn't help but ask Zangetsu another question, grinning like the mad idiot he was and always had been.

_Have any other tricks, old man Zangetsu?_

And Zangetsu was instantly sure that he would've grinned too, if not for the sake of his "cool" look.

'_Try gathering reiatsu at the point of the blade.'_

Ichigo did just that, not noticing his blue reiatsu covering his body. Of course, it was already known that he had monstrous reiatsu, but to be able to concentrate it the way he just had was something that even lower ranked seated officers couldn't do.

_Alright, what's next?_

Shiro snickered, but Ichigo just chose to ignore him.

_**Wait and see, King.**_

Ichigo could only watch as a massive column of energy was released.

'That attack,'

And he only narrowed his eyes at the massive hole that he had left on the wall,

'Is called the Getsuga Tenshou.'

He registered it in his brain for one moment, paying attention to the name. After all, during the one month he had spent in the Seireitei, he had met quite a few people and still couldn't remember their names.

'_Ichigo.'_

Said Shinigami turned his attention to his zanpakuto spirit,

'_Try to concentrate,'_

Zangetsu stopped for a moment, contemplating teaching him-no, _reminding_ him his final release, and eventually decided that he at least owed Ichigo this. With or without memories, he was Ichigo, and _Ichigo_ had passed the Bankai test years ago. He had no right to keep him from that, maybe he would've if he thought it was better for Ichigo, but it clearly wasn't.

Zangetsu had been made to protect, molded from Ichigo's feelings, his need to protect.

If Ichigo didn't have that, Zangetsu had no purpose.

Theirs was a different relationship compared to most zanpakuto and their wielders; many Shinigami would only visit their zanpakuto spirit for their Shikai, then many years later to take their shot at Bankai, and even that would be an exception. Many would end up forgetting that they even had a spirit, only calling on their powers for battle.

Zangetsu was no killing machine, and Ichigo was no soldier.

Ichigo wasn't your usual Shinigami. Given, he had called on Zangetsu's power many times during battle, but he had never once dared to forget that he was there. Ichigo had realized that Zangetsu's power was his- that he, Zangetsu, and Shiro were all pieces of a whole, and after that, never even said anything about 'lending him his power'. Ichigo had viewed him as a teacher, not a source for power.

Ichigo was a protector, and Zangetsu both his sword and shield.

'_And call out Bankai.'_

Ichigo just stopped for a moment.

_Bankai? Are you insane, Zangetsu? People work for hundreds of years to get that!_

'_Just do.'_

Ichigo huffed, but complied anyway, stretching his arms out. Zangetsu shone with some weird, deadly thing that he couldn't identify.

"Ban," he stopped for a moment, Zangetsu almost becoming heavier in his hand, and supported his sword arm with his other one. Some unearthly wind started to spiral around him, blurring his eyes. If the sheer force of half the command could do this, Ichigo wondered what the rest could do.

"Kai!"

The wind entirely engulfed him, some other force appearing, which Ichigo assumed was his reiatsu. He had known that his reiatsu was strong all along, but he had never felt it as this…thick energy, and even he was startled. Of course, he couldn't see that Zangetsu by that time had already released some weird blast of reishi that-

When Ichigo opened his eyes, the hole on the wall had disappeared.

There was no wall to begin with.

He looked at his clothes that used to be the blue and white standard academy uniform, finding that a Shinigami shihakusho had replaced it. His white shirt was loosely fitted, a black coat covering it, and black straps that were crossed in an 'x' holding it in place just over his chest. Nothing much was different from a normal Shinigami uniform, he mused. Except, one of his sleeves had been torn off, and a chain had encircled his arm, connecting it with-

What caught his attention was Zangetsu's changed form that he still held firmly in his hand.

It was oddly similar to his unreleased form, the only difference being that the thin blade now had a different guard, that its hilt was covered in not leather but chains, and that those chains were connected to the one that had wrapped around his own arm.

He and Zangetsu had truly become one.

Both Zangetsus.

The creeper _and_ the sensible.

And without Zangetsu even saying it, Ichigo knew what his Bankai's name was.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

But Ichigo hadn't realized that he had made one great mistake that would in the days to follow change his life a great deal.

He was still in class.

"Ichigo," he turned around and met his eyes with the professor's, seeing something that he could only identify as anger in there,

"To the principal's office."

* * *

People had been calling him a genius at that point, but it all had changed.

Now they preferred calling him impossible.

Ichigo hated the word with every ounce of his being.

And then, they had quite literally signed all his documents and thrown him out. Well, Ichigo hadn't really protested or anything. Finishing what normally should have taken six years to finish in one month was, after all, an advantage, and he had gladly accepted it. Starting off as a captain wasn't really bad; it was either that or start off as some unseated Shinigami, and Ichigo wasn't really a fan of wasting time.

Oddly enough, he was taking his small problem of not having memories rather well, considering that most people would've immediately freaked out. It wasn't like Ichigo hadn't had his fair share of that, he still found everything and how he had blended in awkward, but to be realistic, he couldn't solve anything by running around and yelling 'who am I' could he?

Ichigo was many things but definitely not a fool.

He had come to the conclusion that he must have been around his early twenties when he had died, people at the academy had told him that he looked around twenty or twenty-two, at most twenty-five, and that he had probably died young. Ichigo hadn't really cared, he was dead, he was in heaven, he had become one of the strongest Shinigami alive in a month, and he was going to be the captain of some military structure that was super important for everyone. He already had his plate full, so had graciously decided that until everything was stabile in his life _now_, he wouldn't bother with the old one. Of course, it would be nice if some miracle happened and he ended up getting all his memories back, but come on now.

Miracles only happened in dreams.

And whatever it was that had gone wrong with his memories, it was nothing normal, he had decided. Everyone that had come to Soul Society after death and hadn't been born there remembered their past lives, Ichigo had met many in the academy. So, whatever the problem was with his, it couldn't be solved that easily, and violated one of the main laws of the Cycle.

He sighed.

Nothing was normal about him anyway.

Then, today, at the captains' meeting, he had seen the looks in their eyes. There it had been, that goddamned word, written all across their faces.

_Impossible_.

Ichigo had thought at first that it was because he had achieved Bankai in about fifteen minutes, but now that he thought about it, there seemed to be something else gleaming in their eyes. Ichigo didn't know what that look specifically meant, but guessed it was a mix of sadness, anger, and joy, which was just downright weird since it was his first time seeing anyone in that room. And was that…

Recognition?

No, as much as he hated the word, meeting Shinigami before death was impossible for any human, humans couldn't even see spiritual beings. There was the Quincy, but they had been wiped out centuries ago, and the last war had sealed their fate.

Right?

Ichigo decided to look under what was outside at that moment, after all, his instincts had never betrayed him until then, and they were what told him that what he had seen in those eyes had been remembrance. After all, thinking a bit wouldn't hurt.

He tried to connect the dots with each other; if he had somehow known them, the only way he would've been able to do that was being a Quincy. He really found it hilarious, considering that they were the mortal enemy of the Shinigami, their polar opposite, and that now he was a captain of the Gotei 13, a very strong one.

That wouldn't really make sense.

So Ichigo just closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, having nothing to do. Someone had apparently decorated the place for him, all the things he'd essentially need had been placed in its proper place; like his bed, wardrobe, kitchen cupboards and sofa. For now it was enough, tomorrow was his first day officially on duty, and he had already scheduled a visit to the various shops he could buy furniture and his other needs from.

But something made him open his eyes anyway.

His _lieutenant_.

Ichigo mentally slapped himself for not figuring it out sooner, his lieutenant definitely knew who he was! After all, she had just come and grabbed his hand, it wasn't your regular reaction to your captain that you just met, was it? And Ichigo had seen it in her eyes too, the petite woman had been actually in the brink of tears, the affection she had shown was undeniable. Ichigo marveled at how easily she had concealed it all for a moment, although he didn't know what exactly it had been that she had made disappear.

She definitely knew some things, Rukia.

The orange haired man gaped at his own words. It was true that he had heard her name and said it once, but if one thing was certain about him, it was that he couldn't remember names. Ichigo still didn't know much about his personality other than he was more of an actions-speak-louder-than-words person, that he was sometimes brash, admittedly a bit ignorant, and definitely not a happy-go-lucky kid. Two facts were certain about him, one was that he was oddly capable at any ground of strength related thing and sucked at Kido…

And the other was that no matter how hard he tried or how many times he heard it, he couldn't remember a name if it wasn't significant to him.

He had had countless fangirls at the Academy, and although they'd always go around introducing themselves to him, he didn't remember them at all. Same went for his professors.

So his lieutenant's name was significant to him?

This was going to be interesting.

_Rukia, is it?_

Ichigo ignored the feeling of familiarity at the back of his head upon recalling her name, and fell into a sound slumber without even trying to. Obviously, the day had been exhausting.

* * *

"**Oi, Zangetsu,"**

Shiro and Zangetsu were currently busy leveling the skyscrapers in Ichigo's inner world. After all, when you were stuck in the same place for fifteen years, you eventually found yourself some amusement. Shiro had suggested sparring fourteen years ago, and after four years of rejection from Zangetsu, had gotten himself an approval. At first, Zangetsu had made sure they fought as rarely as possible, then it had become their routine once in a week, and then a daily activity.

"**Why the fuck didn't you let me tell him?"**

Zangetsu gave no thought, bringing his sword down instead. Shiro successfully blocked a powerful swing, putting distance between himself and his opponent with a push of his legs.

"**It's considered rude to avoid questions, you know."**

Zangetsu sighed.

"_That's what he wants us to do."_

Shiro laughed.

"**Sometimes you make no sense, you old bastard."**

"_Perhaps."_

This wasn't how their usual fights went; they were supposed to be clashing swords like mad, not chatting.

"**Anyway, I'm getting tired of this."**

Zangetsu already knew what Shiro was indicating, so he readied himself to do the same.

"**Bankai!"**

"_Bankai."_

When the smoke cleared, Shiro stood with Ichigo's Bankai uniform, and Tensa Zangetsu with his weird hood.

"**You just **_**have**_** to wear something that billows in the wind, don't you?"**

Tensa didn't answer that question.

"**Seems like Kingy's bankai changed. For the fourth time."**

Shiro ducked under Zangetsu's slash, quickly getting away again.

"**It looks like the one we used to fight Aizen."**

They collided once again, the familiar blades pressing against each other, trembling because of the force being inflicted. The look on Tensa Zangetsu's face served to prove only one point though, in Shiro's eyes.

He had finally gained his attention.

The two stayed like that, their muscles already strained, struggling to overpower the other.

Then Tensa decided he would break the silence.

"_It's because he finally admitted that we are all part of the same thing. The last time he acknowledged both our existence, he still thought we were separate beings. Now that he has no idea of how you and I were created, he finally understands that we are all the same thing. We don't need to merge for him to know anymore."_

Shiro laughed again.

With some instant motion, they both twisted their blades, stopping inches away from each other's throats.

"_It's a draw."_

The hollow ignored him.

"**Why do you think he kept the old coat?"**

Oddly enough, Tensa gave that some actual thought.

Coats were his expertise, after all.

"_I don't know. His regular shihakusho is the same as the last one."_

"**I'll tell ya why, bastard probably thought it looked cool."**

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT**

**Yeah I changed Ichigo's bankai to the old one, because I really don't like the new Zangetsu, and I think his old Bankai uniform that he defeated Ginjo with is the best one he has had so far. His normal shihakusho is still the one that Kubo drew lately, with the guards on his arms and all that stuff.**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Wonderful? Horrible? God, I feel like I'm repeating myself. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	3. When Voices Echo

_**Alright guys, here I am, new chapter, and I think it's awesome. Read, enjoy, and review!**_

* * *

"_You got that? Huh?! I'm the rescuer, so you just SHUT UP!_

"_Wha-wha'd you say? A rescuer isn't supposed to ignore the rescuee!_

"_Yeah? And what kind of rescuee complains about the rescue!? Why don't you go sit in a corner and tremble in fear and cry out "Save me! Save me!" like you're supposed to?!"_

"_I do not need saving, and I do __NOT__ tremble!"_

_._

"_From now on, all your opinions are rejected!"_

_._

"_Catch!"_

"_You-You crazy bastard!"_

_._

"_Rescue her? How many of you are here? Seven? Maybe eight?"_

"_Five people and a cat."_

_._

"_Can I start by asking why your drawings abnormally suck?"_

* * *

Ichigo instantly got up from his bed, feeling like he had been overrun by a truck. He didn't know why exactly it seemed like something was supposed to happen, but he brushed the thought aside anyway. _Something_ was way, way too wrong. After all, wasn't hearing voices in your head called madness? Of course it was, maybe Ichigo didn't have his memories, but he did have some decent common sense, thank you very much.

He could've just shaken it off and said 'whatever', or called himself a crazy Shinigami, maybe even hit himself on the head once and continued sleeping, but he _couldn't_. He was frozen solid in his place, one hand cupping his face defensively, and the other shaking one clutching the sheets as if for dear life. The voices had sounded so real, so familiar, so recognizable…but Ichigo felt like there was a wall between him and them, a thick, grey, wide wall that separated them, and however way he punched or kicked, it wouldn't give way. They were just voices in his head, there was no image, no scene unfolding before his eyes; it was just him, the voices, and some weird sensation…like swimming in the void. But Ichigo became sure, at that very moment, that if someone hadn't drugged him or if he had still at least a tiny bit of sanity left in him, that these voices weren't just randomly speaking to him. They had to have a meaning.

And as fast as realization had come, it left him.

Some white, spiraling feeling came over him and coated all his senses with something he couldn't identify. The best way he could describe it was saying that it was like ice; it had appeared randomly, spread all over, and more importantly, frozen everything.

Then the ice broke.

Ichigo headed for the bathroom with blank eyes, going through his morning routine. After that, he pulled out an apple from one of the bags that had appeared out of nowhere and bit into it, fixing himself a glass of water to accompany it, and walked through his whole apartment on his wobbly feet, finally reaching his closet. He neatly wore his shihakusho, not really paying attention to how it looked, but tying everything rather skilfully anyway.

He glanced at his nightstand.

There was no alarm clock.

What the hell had awakened him?

Wait.

What the hell had he been doing?

Granted, Ichigo wasn't really a memory person, but he _did_ remember his last five months rather well. Despite his small problem of not being able to recall people's names, Ichigo possessed an almost perfect visual memory, one that allowed him to copy any and every physical movement he saw.

So when Ichigo realized that he had no memory of ever waking up, he didn't want to just let the matter go.

He didn't understand- he had put his head on his pillow and slept like a log last night, then the next thing he knew, he was standing and looking at his nightstand.

Wait-had he had any dreams?

Ichigo's ability to jump from one thing to the other was just brilliant, but no, he couldn't recall any dreams, or nightmares for that matter, just plain blackness.

A night without dreams, huh? Ichigo shook his head, donned his captain's haori with ease, not bothering with any imperfections that may be about his appearance, and proceeded with a slow paced walk to his squad's grounds.

Weird things tended to happen around him anyway.

A _lot._

* * *

Rukia awoke with some weird kind of pain coming from her eyes. It was as if someone had buried claws deep inside them, but there was no way anyone could have a hand that small, so she had probably slept on-

Ugh. Except _him_.

"Sora," Rukia couldn't open her eyes, but she raised one hand to touch the small culprit's head,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Rukia got a giggle in response, and she would've rolled her eyes if she could. Her six-year-old was stuck in the body of a seven-month-old baby, and it couldn't be said that he was pleased with the fact. Since his body was that of an infant's, he was deprived of his much needed "hyperactively playing time", she was quoting Renji by the way, and he had come up with the solution of running around, causing mischief, or pulling his younger sister's hair.

Damn kid was clever; he even had Byakuya on his side.

"Retreat. Now."

Sora giggled again, withdrawing his hands. His violet eyes found Rukia's angry ones, and he instantly changed 'mode', becoming silent, and still, like a soldier awaiting orders. Making Rukia angry wasn't really a wise thing to do; he much preferred Byakuya, who was really fun to mess with, or his father.

Ah.

"Mama."

That was one of the few proper words that Sora could pronounce. He could understand everything perfectly, but nature had its laws, and babies had not been made to talk until a later time. Even being able to walk with legs so small and short was a miracle, they could barely support his weight, and it had taken Sora a huge load of effort to actually be able to run.

"Yes, that's me. Now, could you bring me my uniform?"

Rukia wasn't a fan of using her kids as manservants, but Sora needed to have something to do, and little duties like bringing things or finding people did the trick most of the time. She sighed and got out of her pajamas, pulling a bathrobe on and heading for her private bathroom. Sora would know where to wait, and waiting mostly included banging on her door with his little fist, so she finished all that she had to do with haste, trying not to mind everything that had happened yesterday.

She had made complete and utter peace with it.

The petite Shinigami wasn't that confident, being confident was what fools would do, but she was sure that she could handle at least being around Ichigo now. She had decided last night that thinking on the problem wasn't _solving_ the problem, and that it only made it worse. Maybe if she stopped with her 'oh my God how could this be' mental speeches and focused on 'I'm _so_ going to bring that damn bastard's memories back and beat him up when he remembers' instead, she would cover a farther distance with littler effort and in much less time. Dreading on how things had turned out wouldn't change anything now that everything had happened and finished, and Rukia wasn't going to spare any of her precious time to do so. She was going to take action, and do so immediately.

After all she had said it herself once, the past could be changed, but creating the future was still in her hands.

She wasn't going to waste this chance.

Rukia was strong as long as she had her resolve, and it was stronger than ever now. Ichigo had no chance of running; she'd be there and hit him with a frying pan if he did so. Those memories were coming back, and doing so soon.

When she saw the familiar figure of her son dragging her shihakusho with him, the smallest of smiles appeared on her face, almost impossible to make out because of the scowl she had been wearing for so long.

Rukia was on the job.

* * *

When she arrived, the first thing that greeted her was the image of a scowling Ichigo buried in his paperwork. It was surprising that he had arrived before her, Ichigo had never been much of a bright and early mornings person, but the ease with which he handled his written work was far from unforeseen. He had had his fair share of that in his years as head doctor, after all.

One single thought invaded her Rukia's mind.

_Screw it all. I'm just going to let go._

Rukia could never describe it, how every part of her being screamed the same thing over and over again.

Despite her reasonable half telling her to focus, Rukia was caught in the flood of emotions that threatened to break free inside of her. Reason had nothing to do with feelings; reason came from the brain, some wrinkled piece of smelly flesh, but feelings were produced by the heart, the complicated mechanism that provided them with life. Why would she care? Until recently, Rukia had never even been one to share her troubles with _someone_, let alone _Byakuya_, and she had already broken her iron rule. She had nothing to lose anyway. She opened her mouth but no sound would come out. Rukia was instantly sure that if she spent another second in that daze she would start crying like mad and launch herself at Ichigo for a hug, until she felt something tug at the back of her mind and tell her to simply stop. _Stop_.

In the end, the brain was what commanded the heart.

She took a deep breath. Since when had she become similar to those blonde bimbos on earth that only cared about what they wanted to do? The surname didn't matter, she was still a Kuchiki, and everyone knew what they specialized in. Rukia composed herself with a few more steady breaths, marveling at how Ichigo still hadn't noticed that she was there. It was likely that he still sucked at sensing reiatsu-

"You're early."

Or perhaps not.

"Am I?"

That was the only thing she managed to get out of her mouth, it would take a while for her to get used to the foreign tint that Ichigo's voice now had.

"Yep, you're half an hour early. You might as well want to help me with paperwork, Rukia."

As she heard her name being called, she couldn't help but flinch at the familiarity of how Ichigo spoke. His brush hadn't left his hand, scowl still present and eyes still dutifully glued to the sheets of paper. It didn't show, but Ichigo hated paperwork probably as much as Byakuya hated cats, he had only accepted the fact that he had to live with it. After all, burning his workload would lead only to more of it, and the sensible option was going through it like a man.

"Yes, Captain."

Rukia couldn't bring herself to call him Ichigo, both because her sense of duty didn't let her and of the weird gut wrenching feeling she found whenever she tried to do so. That too would take time, she noted, and proceeded with sitting on her seat to start with her own dreadful paperwork.

"Don't call me that."

Ichigo had looked up from the sheets of paper that still rested in his hand, which was something he very rarely did, and Rukia was forced to look in his eyes when she felt his reiatsu get heavier. She knew that Ichigo still couldn't control his reiatsu and that it leaked more than the normal amount when he was in unpleasant situations, but Rukia still found it hard to act normally under such high pressure, which caused her to automatically tune Ichigo out.

"Look, I'm not going to act like some guy that should be respected just because I'm a captain. I don't even know _why_ I'm a _captain_."

Rukia was busy drowning in his chocolate brown eyes. She stared almost longingly, wishing he would remember, but knowing that she was asking what couldn't be granted so easily. She had to work if she wanted him back, and the feeling in her gut could go to hell if it prevented her from achieving what she wanted.

"To be honest, I don't know anything, but that's not the point here."

That pulled Rukia out of her fantasy world, much to said Shinigami's relief.

"All I know is that they made me a captain right after I mysteriously achieved bankai."

Ichigo didn't know that he hadn't just 'mysteriously' achieved bankai, but Rukia did. She wondered for a moment how Ichigo's bankai had returned, Zangetsu wasn't really a merry shopkeeper that gave people free candy; he must've had a reason to give back Ichigo all the power he had lost. Granted, he hadn't really lost anything, but forgetting that he had such power could pass as losing it, right?

Wait.

Why the hell had Zangetsu and Shiro not told Ichigo about his memories?

Rukia found herself seriously iffy about the matter. She hadn't really given it much thought, but if Ichigo could now seal his sword and go so far as to even activate his bankai easily, he must've had someone to tell him what to do. She seriously doubted any professor at the academy would've told him to just shout out bankai, and none of them was Urahara Kisuke. If it was known that Ichigo was a master of bankai and the fact that his hollow was there, Ichigo must've communicated with them at some point. The only answer Rukia could find as to why Zangetsu and Shiro hadn't told Ichigo anything was that they themselves probably didn't remember. But wait, that wouldn't make sense at all, then there was no way Ichigo could've released all his powers, he would've had to take the bankai test again at least, or spend another fifteen years to stabilize his relationship with his inner hollow.

What the hell was happening?

Rukia put the newly acquired knowledge away, focusing on Ichigo and what he had to say. What she had just figured out deserved a good speech, one that Renji would probably become the victim of.

"And I lack serious experience. I haven't even once slayed a hollow, and I'm supposed to teach a bunch of clueless Shinigami how to do so."

That was true; part of a captain's responsibilities was to test new recruits that wanted to join the squad, and train the whole squad when he finished his assigned paperwork. Rukia chose to translate the first part as "I haven't fought for my life in two wars, defeated a power-crazy freak, another revenge-crazed freak, taken out three lieutenants with my fists, or survived two fights with Vasto Lordes." She felt like laughing, but Ichigo was making what he thought was an important speech, and she couldn't just rob him of the feeling.

Stupid deathberry.

"So I would really appreciate it if you treat me like the equals we are."

Rukia, being Rukia, gave one last warning, amazed at how easily she had returned to the old Rukia that would handle Ichigo like he was an ignorant brat.

Which he probably was anyway.

"You're sure about this, captain?"

She still wasn't entirely used to the feeling that seeing Ichigo brought, but she had brushed off almost all the effects that talking to one's dead husband could bring. In the end, her mind controlled everything in her head, and she could very well imagine that it was those delightful years they had spent when they had first met, when Ichigo was still only Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki and nothing more, when she slept in his closet, when no one knew where she was. It wasn't much different, Ichigo was clueless about everything again, and she was supposed to be the mentor. Of course, Rukia knew that she would get the feeling of dread whenever she looked at his face, but she trusted herself, and more than that, Ichigo's ability to return.

Besides, making everything normal again was needed on her part if she wanted to survive living with Ichigo constantly in her life and amnesiac.

"Just don't call me that."

Rukia openly smirked for the first time in five months.

"Okay then, strawberry."

No matter what happened, even if all dimensions merged or suddenly time itself came to an end, Rukia would still choose seeing the expression on Ichigo's face over any chance of survival. One word, my friends, one word was all it took to explain it.

_Hilarious_.

"I'm not a strawberry!"

"Your name suggests otherwise, captain."

"I thought I told you to not call me that!"

"Geez, you're unhappy with everything, strawberry."

"Shut up, midget!"

Rukia froze. No matter how hard she tried to avoid feeling like the devastated person she was, a single familiar word rolling off his tongue had been enough to remind her just what was going on. She had tried really hard to control herself, but she couldn't handle being so familiar with him after all, whenever she tried, memories would flood her mind and give her the sudden need to cry and break everything in the vicinity; memories of the countless goodbyes they had said, the countless goodbyes that had proven to be unneeded, and that one last goodbye that was still the cause of her nightmares. How could she just forget? One of her hands traveled to her forehead, another to her chest; she breathed and exhaled steadily, forgetting that she was in the presence of someone else.

Oh shit.

She darted a glance across the room and found Ichigo, not at all happy with what she saw. He had stilled completely, hands trembling, placed on his head. His eyes were wide open, but Rukia couldn't see any trace of life inside of them, the normally deep and sweet chocolate brown orbs had disappeared, glowing with something Rukia couldn't identify, but empty. It was as if he was there, but at the same time, somewhere completely different.

* * *

_"You saved me again."_

_"You were the one who saved me in the first place."_

_**.**_

_"If it was defeat, you need to train harder! If it was about your companions, then you need to reseal those promises after becoming a more virtuous man! If it's about your hollow... then just become strong enough until you can shatter it in an instant! The "you" that still lives on in my heart, Ichigo... would do exactly that!"_

.

_**But…who are you?**_

* * *

"What the… Rukia? I…what was I…"

Rukia wanted nothing more than to rush to his side, but she couldn't; although the shock had worn off as fast as it had come, now the thing that kept her from nearing Ichigo at all was his level of reiatsu that had heightened so much, she was having difficulty breathing. There was no way she could crawl, let alone walk, and Rukia looked on, helpless, as Ichigo mentally struggled with himself.

Ichigo though, to her surprise, shook a little and blinked a few times, his familiar eyes gaining their liveliness again. Before she could even say anything, his brush was back in his hand, and his eyes glaring at the paperwork. His reiatsu returned to his normal level almost immediately, and Rukia got up, still not entirely sure of what she had witnessed.

"Oi, I thought you were going to help me with paperwork."

She reluctantly sat back down, not sure of what to do, but didn't fail to shoot him a worried glance every now and then.

That was when Renji arrived.

The only thing Ichigo saw before he was violently tackled to the ground was a blur of red and white.

"Yo."

What did that bastard think he was doing?

"Who the hell are you?"

Ichigo was rather calm considering that a total stranger was sitting on him.

"Abarai Renji. Captain of the 3rd. Sent here for your day of 'blending in'."

Ichigo raised a brow, irritated.

"And the heck that is?"

"Basically your day of visiting and meeting the captains."

Ichigo continued to scowl and stare, not really understanding what was going on. It was true that he knew no one except Rukia from the Gotei 13, and he didn't exactly know her that well, but he wouldn't have thought that they'd make such a hassle just to meet him. After all, the Gotei 13 was, however way one chose to look at it, a military structure, and things such as this was probably a lot of trouble. Things didn't work the way he thought they did, obviously.

If only he knew...

"Hello to you too, Renji."

Renji turned his head with a painfully slow motion, looking at Rukia.

"A-Ah, Rukia! Didn't really notice you were there."

The look on Rukia's face was just frightening.

"Really now, I wonder-"

"Ah sorry guys, I really don't want to interrupt, but I can't help asking, why is someone I don't know _sitting_ on me?"

If one were to say that Ichigo was frustrated, it would be a severe understatement.

Renji just crossed his legs, making himself comfortable, and put on his trademark grin.

Messing with a clueless Ichigo?

Such a fun activity…

"You don't know me? I was in the room you know, when you were made a captain."

Ichigo couldn't recall ever seeing his face. He had caught glimpses of other captains' looks, true, but not all of them. He remembered the Captain Commander's looks rather well, it was hard to forget the pink…pink… _thing_, and he could vaguely recall a guy with long white hair, one with an eye patch, another with no hair at all, some elementary school kid, and a stick-up-the-ass sort of guy. There was no trace of red hair in his memory, or any trace of sunglasses, for that matter.

"Eh, I never noticed. It's hard to detect insignificant people, you know."

Renji obviously hadn't been expecting that.

"Y-you-"

"Ohoho, Burn!"

Renji glanced at Rukia's laughing form and then at Ichigo, his face changing into one of a kid whose lollipop had just been taken.

"What was that, strawberry?!"

"You heard me, pineapple-head!"

Rukia looked at him for any signs of the previous thing happening, but she was greeted with none, so just resumed her laughing fit. It was good to feel like everything was back to normal, although it was not, with so many new revelations. Rukia let herself get engulfed in the happiness, and forgot it all for a few brief minutes. She couldn't bring herself to just be some uptight officer around Ichigo, he _was_ still _Ichigo_, and the familiarity wouldn't let her anyway.

Ichigo hadn't taken enough of irritating Renji, not yet.

"Now if you'll excuse me…" he activated his Hierro, successfully throwing Renji off of himself with a push.

Ichigo jumped down the window, shouting out,

"Whenever you're ready!"

"That bastard…I'm gonna make him pay." He looked at Rukia's troubled expression, his own turning into a scowl.

"Did he remember anything?"

He had shown no signs of it maybe, but Ichigo's memory loss had come as a rather heavy blow for Renji. His death had been one thing, but right when he had started getting over it, goddamned strawberry had appeared with no memories. Renji didn't know what exactly he had felt, but if he had to describe it, the closest word would probably be disappointment. He had been sure beforehand that Ichigo was an indestructible boulder, that he would stay still, that he could place his faith in him. After all, nothing would've changed without him; and the only thing that still hadn't changed was _him_. He had been a rock for all of them, to pull them away from danger whenever they got too close to it, and now that Renji looked back, he could guiltily say that they had forgotten one grand fact.

Ichigo had been human back in those days.

Regardless, the disappearance of a steady anchor had affected them all in different ways, but he and Rukia had probably gotten the hardest hit.

It had come like a slap to the face, the fact that the thing they had thought was eternal falling like a piece of wood surrendering to the wind. And when Ichigo had returned with no recollection of ever knowing them, Renji had sworn to the Gods to beat his sorry ass. It didn't really help to know nothing about what might've happened either.

"For some time it was like he recalled a few things, but after that something weird happened and…Renji we have to seriously talk. How about this afternoon?"

"Can't, I gotta take the bastard to every squad, remember?"

"Reminds me, what the hell is this 'blending in' day about?"

Renji rolled his eyes.

"Kyoraku and Ukitake thought it would be a good idea. You know, if he spends more time with us, he might just start remembering."

Hope was distant for Rukia at this point, having seen what had happened a few minutes ago, but she couldn't bring herself to give up just yet. If there was even the slightest possibility that his memories could come back, Rukia was glad to cling to it, and she knew that Renji felt the same way.

"Renji, it's like he's trying to remember, but something's keeping him back."

Doubt and curiosity spread over Renji's face as soon as the sentence was finished. It had turned out to be more than just a problem with the cycle after all, no, Renji was _sure_ that something hadn't just gone wrong; coincidences were nice things, but didn't like being around each other that much. There was no way it could've just been an accident, and Kami help them if it wasn't. He considered telling Rukia about last night's meeting, but decided against it, at least until he heard what she had to say.

"I'm waiting here, bastard!"

Ichigo's angry voice canceled any possible conversations Renji and Rukia could have, and urged him to jump down the window as well.

"I've got to go. Come to the 11th at 4 o'clock, we'll probably be there."

Rukia sighed and Renji was about to disappear completely when he remembered one last thing he had to say before leaving, clutching the curtains just in time to avoid his departure.

"And Rukia," he caught her attention,

"You've got to do the paperwork for today."

Renji fell.

Rukia clenched her fists.

"Bastard… RENJI!"

* * *

"Okay so, where to start. Lets see, you already met me, the Captain Commander scheduled your meeting at 11 o'clock PM,"

"What the hell can we possibly do that late!?"

"Shut up, will you? Now, the eleventh and ninth are at 4 o'clock, we'll go to the fourth after that,"

If only Ichigo knew what those squads were famous for…

"The fifth is…at 8 o'clock,"

Even Renji hadn't expected such an arrangement, to be honest. Shinji had made sure that Ichigo would meet other people like him, all at once, and that Hiyori would get enough time to show Ichigo just what her sandals could do.

"The 6th, 13th, and 10th will hold a mutual meeting at 11 before noon,"

Now now, he wondered how that might turn out, introducing Ichigo to the stiffest member of the Gotei 13 at the same time as the most optimistic one and the one that he'd no doubt make angry with that one comment everyone made at some point.

Renji was close to feeling sorry.

"So what does that leave…"

Well, his math had never been good.

Ichigo just stared at him.

"The 2nd, 7th, and 12th."

Renji shivered.

"So, do you want to be bored out of your mind, creeped out, or just… never mind the last one. They're all creepy in their own ways."

* * *

After meeting the three captains, Ichigo could gladly say that if it hadn't ended, he would've been dead by now. When he thought about it, he couldn't say that he was delighted to have met two of them, but yeah, it had had to be done after all.

The first captain he had met, Soi Fon, had treated him like he was some sort of parasite. Ichigo didn't know the reason, but no one had to be able to read minds to tell that she just hated him. He had been the victim of some awfully formal and hatred-based talks, and least to say, Ichigo hadn't enjoyed it. In the days to come, he'd make sure to stay away from her.

The other one, the man with the face of a wolf whose name he couldn't quite remember, had given him quite a scare at first, but Ichigo hadn't been greeted with anything unpleasant or unnerving while talking to him. He could say without a doubt that the man who he had talked to was probably owner of a good heart and many principles, which was just such a virtue for Ichigo that he had felt quite content just chatting with him. When he looked back and contemplated the way they had conversed though, Ichigo had found a tint of mourning or sadness in his interlocutor's every word, and he couldn't help but wonder why. Coming to the conclusion that the man had lost someone important to him or experienced some kind of traumatic event a few years back –the sadness was well concealed-, Ichigo had decided that he almost felt sorry for him, because really, such a kind heart conquered with sadness was…

And then there was the third captain.

Ichigo shivered.

Maybe meeting the captain of the 7th Division had scared him, but the 12th's captain had just been _terrifying_.

Let me tell you straight people, one of the few things Ichigo was sure he didn't like was _him_, from today onwards.

Compared to the cold formal talking that had drained his soul, or the hot, steaming tea he had been offered, this one particular captain had been rather different. Of course, Ichigo was sure that the man had at least _something _that made him a captain, but whatever it was, he doubted he'd ever know, or stay alive long enough to tell the tale if he ever got to actually witness it; because honestly, wearing a scary Halloween mask and a hat that could be considered insult to any and every form of fashion that had ever existed could be considered only one thing.

Creepy.

For crying out loud, he could at least brush his teeth for the sake of looking normal for once, even the way he tied his sash and carried his zanpakuto was different that the rest of the _common_ Shinigami, but the mysterious man clearly enjoyed the feeling of difference, as had been made clear to Ichigo with his grins. Ichigo had been given a rather detailed tour of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute's grounds, although he was sure that many places had been skipped for the secrecy, and honestly, he couldn't have cared less. All he had hoped for had been getting out as soon as he could, and if possible, never return.

So it really hadn't helped to hear Mayuri Kurotsuchi's last and very gleefully made remark.

"I hope you return soon, Shiba-san. I'll be looking forward to some interesting tests that you could help with."

By that time, Ichigo had already been fighting with himself over what he would do, one of his anxiously sweating hands had been itching and aching to travel to Zangetsu's hilt and chop the man before him into a half a man, but he had decided against it only because of sheer willpower and fear of the tremendous amount of trouble that such an action would bring, not to mention that being in the mere presence of the man was somehow enough to disencourage him as well as send several sharp shivers down his spine , and the fact that he was a captain that had served for more than a hundred years. Instead, Ichigo had uttered a 'have a nice day', and quickly dragged Renji out of the creepy hideout that looked like it had been _made_ for the creepy man.

Not that Renji had needed any dragging.

The only thing Ichigo could hope for was getting some time to cool his head when he met the other three captains now on his schedule.

He had no idea why he was meeting three at once, but at this point, he really didn't care. After meeting with Soi Fon, he had been sure that every meeting would turn out to be some formal-talking time. Then, his opinions had changed, and he had assumed just about every captain from then onwards would turn out to be easygoing people that one could have relaxing conversations with. Meanwhile meeting Kurotsuchi had…

Lets say that Ichigo would never _ever_ make a guess about what was awaiting him anymore. He wouldn't _dare_.

Renji elbowed him, pointing at the sign that was hung down the top of the gates. It seemed like they were already at the 13th Division's grounds.

Ichigo wondered what Rukia was doing. After all, he had left her with a crap load of paperwork, not that he actually minded not having to do it, and he felt a tad guilty about it. He hadn't hoped to make such a _wonderful_ first impression on his new lieutenant, but hey, nothing went his way anyway. He had realized how stupid it would be if Rukia had actually known him in his past life, because honestly, there was no way he could've even seen her. His complete and utter idiocy had surprised even Ichigo himself when he reconsidered the matter, and the conclusion he came up with left no room for argument in his head.

_You were a human. You couldn't have possibly seen her. She couldn't have possibly minded you._

When Ichigo felt Renji's elbow making an assault against his ribs again, they were outside the captain's office.

Renji patted his shoulder and turned back to go. He had never participated in any of the meetings, but Ichigo was getting used to having him around. It was a wonder how he could be as casual as he was with people he had only known for a day.

He knocked on the door; three separate knocks, just as if he was knocking in a coded pattern. Ichigo waited for a few seconds, then a voice came from inside and signaled him to enter.

"Come in, Shiba-san."

When Ichigo finally stepped inside, the first thing he did was see if he knew the men sitting around the round low-ground table. One of them was the elementary school kid, Ichigo barely concealed a laugh, the other was the stone-faced bastard, and the other one some smiling guy with very long silver hair.

Yep, he had seen them.

"Won't you sit, Shiba-san?" the silver-haired man urged, and Ichigo obediently sat on the cushion reserved for him, waiting for the captains' introductions.

"I'm Ukitake Jushiro, Captain of Division 13, pleased to meet you."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th Division."

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of Division 6."

To be honest, Ichigo already felt a headache surfacing. Ukitake was no problem, he looked like a good person, maybe Ichigo could go so far as to say that he looked kind. Toshiro though, with his scowl and impatient hand tapping on the table, looked a lot more scary than a normal elementary school kid was supposed to, he wasn't on par with Kurotsuchi of course, but regardless, it was intimidating Ichigo. Byakuya…was a puzzle waiting to be solved. For Ichigo who was relying purely on his ability to read people and other instincts to survive because of his lack of memories, Byakuya was impossible to even converse with. If he didn't show any signs of what he was thinking, Ichigo couldn't possibly figure out his intentions, and insecurity never was good for friendly chats.

Ichigo shrugged.

"I'm pleased to meet you all."

To his surprise, Byakuya gave him a silent nod of acknowledgement, and Toshiro's hand stopped trying to dig a hole through the table.

"I hope you don't mind having to meet us all at the same time, Shiba-san. The thing is, we used to have this meeting once a week, with a friend of ours, and he's…away, so we were searching for a fourth to join us."

* * *

Jushiro tried not to mind the formality with which Ichigo was speaking.

"Oh no, not at all."

If Ichigo had died when he was still eighteen, Jushiro was sure that he would've acted like he always did, as the brash young man everyone liked to think about as a kid, but he had _matured_ in the human world. Ichigo was no longer the kid that could blend into any and every situation, he had grown up into a man respected by all of them, and as always, familiarity hadn't let him use honorifics of any type with them. Now that he didn't know a single thing about who they were though, Ichigo's instincts were probably holding the reins, and Jushiro knew Ichigo well enough to say that he wouldn't trust anyone easily, a lesson Ichigo had learned during the last war.

They silently drank tea, the awkwardness clinging to the air. Jushiro didn't want to be the one speaking all the time, Ichigo had to grow used to the others too, but _growing used to_ the others had taken Ichigo ten years in his past life, and one of them _had_ to speak if they wanted to avoid such a delay.

"Have you had any difficulties with your barracks, Shiba-san?"

Byakuya's unmoving expression and strong voice was enough to surprise Jushiro. True, Byakuya had shared a weird relationship with Ichigo, a close one, but he had never been one to talk so…easily. Jushiro had been equally surprised upon finding that Byakuya had volunteered to decorate Ichigo's barracks, volunteering had been a curt nod in his case, but he still had.

"I do lack some furnishing, but I'll take care of it tomorrow, Byakuya."

It seemed like Ichigo still was Ichigo, no matter the age.

"It will be taken care of until the evening, but please use the proper honorifics."

Ichigo gave a visible roll of his eyes, a tired sigh, and a look of annoyance.

"There's no need, _Byakuya_. _I_ will take care of it tomorrow."

It was as if thunderbolts were separating the two Shinigami. Byakuya's irritation was becoming clear to all of them, by the raise of reiatsu that followed. It was not often that Byakuya actually offered help to people- scratch that, Byakuya only ever offered help to _family_. Being refused was just not something that he liked, although Jushiro couldn't understand why he was so angry over the honorifics. Byakuya had stopped trying to get Ichigo to add the honorifics years ago, as they made some warped, weird kind of bond. It was just beyond them to understand what was going on inside Byakuya's head, as it was for most people. As far as Jushiro knew, the only people that could actually read the Kuchiki head's actions were Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo. Oddly enough, said orange-haired Shinigami was currently busy drinking tea.

"I insist."

Ichigo took another sip, and if Jushiro didn't know him, he would say that he was purposefully trying to enrage Byakuya.

God help him if that was the case, but he was doing a very good job so far.

"I refuse."

Another sip.

When he saw Byakuya's finger tap on the table, Jushiro decided he'd help break the tension.

"Ah, that's right, Hitsugaya-kun! I brought some sweets for you."

Ichigo and Byakuya just watched as Jushiro emptied his pockets and sleeves into Toshiro's lap.

"Why me?"

Toshiro facepalmed, shaking his head. Seriously, what was Ukitake's problem about him and snacks?

"Because we both have Shiro in our names!"

"You like sweets, _Shiro-chan_?"

Whatever conflict Ichigo had with Byakuya, he had forgotten it.

"I-I,"

Toshiro blushed.

"Never mind that, it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!"

"Honestly, what's with you people and honorifics?"

Byakuya meanwhile stared at Ichigo with almost a critical eye. Toshiro caught his look and glanced back, having an almost complete understanding of what Byakuya was doing, as he was doing it himself. They both had probably caught the same thing, the piece of the puzzle that was missing.

Ichigo leaned in, acting like he was whispering something.

"Right, Ukitake-san, does Byakuya like sweets too?"

* * *

"You noticed it too." Byakuya said, giving Toshiro one of his stiffest looks.

"Yeah."

Ichigo had taken off approximately five minutes ago, and finally, the three Shinigami could talk about why they really were there. Of course, their weekly meetings were one reason, but they played next to no meaning when compared to the real cause.

They were investigating.

Call it inspecting, examining, analyzing, whatever term you find appropriate, but that was what they had been doing all along. This 'blending in' day had been organized to make Ichigo remember, and at the same time, see why he couldn't do so. Maybe Ichigo had failed to see it, but their simple questions held a lot more than just their visible meanings.

Jushiro gave a sigh.

"He won't be able to remember anytime soon, will he?"

"If the person in control wishes him to not have them for eternity, he never will." Toshiro frowned.

"If Kurosaki refers to us like he used to,"

After all, Ichigo had lost all his memories. In his past life, much like now, he had only used honorifics with Ukitake and Kyoraku. Now that he had no idea who they were, how long they had served, or how old they were, why exactly would he still respect them and not respect the others? There wasn't much physical difference regarding age with Jushiro and Byakuya, Jushiro had stopped aging a very long time ago, and Byakuya had caught up. There was no mistaking it; someone was manipulating his memories, letting Ichigo recall only what he deemed safe.

"Then he still does have a portion of his old memories, just a very small amount."

It was highly likely that the person who had done it had wide knowledge of seals, since there were only two differences between the past Ichigo and this one. One of them was undoubtedly that he was used to being formal with them, if Ichigo knew their nicknames after all, familiarity was likely to not be a problem. The second was, however, definite proof.

Ichigo's reiatsu had changed. Byakuya had had to concentrate really hard for a very long time to actually detect it, but he had found it, the foreign reiryoku that had mixed with Ichigo's own. It wasn't his hollow's red and black energy, or Ichigo's own blue type, this new reishi was dyed completely golden, and Byakuya was sure that it wasn't Ichigo's. He'd never mistake Ichigo's reiatsu for anyone else's, and if one thing was certain, it was that it wasn't his. However, Byakuya wasn't able to identify the owner of the foreign reiryoku, why it was there, and why exactly it wasn't making Ichigo's system collapse. Who could possibly be able to do that?

"The question is, who is it that's blocking his memories?"

It was saddening, although they didn't really show it. The Kurosaki Ichigo that they had all known, the kid that had taken the whole of Seireitei as an opponent once, the warrior that had saved them countless times…now he was gone, maybe forever. How many battles had they won just because he was by their side? How many had they lost because of his absence? How had this clueless kid become such a necessity in their lives?

They didn't know.

No one did; in all honesty, Ichigo himself probably had never known either. He wasn't the owner of a golden smile, nor was he an ignorant guy that was overbearing to everybody. Ichigo had made it crystal clear to all of them in the past, hadn't he? He wasn't someone that would randomly go around risking his life for other random people, wasn't that selfless; the only things that had ever meant anything to Ichigo were undoubtedly his friends, or whomever it was that he considered close to him. Ichigo didn't have the habit of getting into conflicts that weren't his own, or the ones he had no reason to fight for. During the Winter War, if Aizen hadn't kidnapped Orihime or tried to kill his comrades, Ichigo wouldn't have given a flying shit about Soul Society. For all he cared, they could all burn in hell, he'd appear at the last minute and get his friends out, but there was no way, _no way_, that he'd fight for some judgmental military structure that had almost caused the death of his friends.

Then, during the cold brutality of war, Ichigo had managed to create other strong bonds. The one they shared with him couldn't be described by the word friendship, it wasn't that easy to describe at all. He had saved these people's lives, made a change in their whole existence, even played with the centuries-old laws of souls. They weren't about to turn their backs on him, of course not, Ichigo wasn't someone deserving of such a cruel fate. They had helped Ichigo too, they had given him back what he had lost, and that had only strengthened their unbreakable bond. None of them could deny it, but at that time, when Ichigo had learned that his whole life was always being monitored and made delicate calculations on, they had felt fear. The fear of losing such a great element in their lives had just been terrifying, so when he had returned, they had all breathed a long sigh of relief.

Then it had struck, yet another war. The past one had made Ichigo a key factor in their lives maybe, but the first time that the Gotei 13 had seen _what_ Ichigo really was had been this very occurrence. Ichigo himself had been tested so heartlessly, they still couldn't believe it. Kurosaki Ichigo minded only one thing, his friends, so when one of them had betrayed him, he had been shattered to a million pieces. The secrets of his life had haunted him, and Ichigo probably would've surrendered his very soul to anyone if his determination hadn't tied him to his fate eagerly and forced him to face reality. Ichigo hadn't given up, and he had taken back what he had lost yet again.

They had been introduced to a very different side of Ichigo, the side of him that was a ruthless warrior. Anyone that knew Ichigo at least a little would know that he didn't like fighting at all, that he loved peace more than any of them possibly could. Yet, they had seen it. Ichigo had fought. Because he had no other choice, because he had to if he wanted to save his friend, Ichigo had fought. It had come to him as naturally as breathing, swinging his sword down and watching the red liquid spray out. There was simply nothing that he couldn't do, nothing he wouldn't do for his friends.

Yet again, they had won because of him and his destructive power. Whenever Ichigo truly let go, whenever he gave way to the other part of his being, they were sure to achieve victory. Perhaps it was the end of that one last battle that had made them understand, the thing that had made them see what exactly Ichigo stood for, it was what they had all placed their trust in Ichigo for, why exactly they had chosen to follow him. They had seen it, what Ichigo could do if only he wanted to, what he was capable of if he thought only about what he _wanted_ to do. It wasn't a beautiful side of him, there was nothing beautiful about war or bloodshed, but the true power with which Ichigo protected them was so immense, so full of potential, that if he were to turn against them, it was most likely that they were doomed. But they _knew_, they knew that Ichigo would never do that; every one could betray everybody, but Ichigo would never, _ever_, do such a thing.

Now, when they faced the fact that having that insurance, the feeling of having Ichigo defending their backs, could be gone forever, alarm bells rang so hard that it was almost as if they were real. They simply couldn't take that risk, the price would be too high, and although they had readied themselves for his death, this would be a blow no one was prepared for.

Because when "forever" was involved, they couldn't possibly let it go.

* * *

"_I am not such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. Neither am I scum enough to sit quietly by while people are getting hurt before my eyes."_

_._

"_Hold on. So in my mind, this jacked-up, sideways ridiculousness is the normal state?"_

_._

"_I'm not fighting because I think I can win, I'm fighting because I must win."_

* * *

_Wait, that does it. Where the fuck am I? Who is it that's been sending me these memories? Come out! Who are you?_

_**You're a foolish child, Ichigo.**_

_Who's that?_

_**To think that I'm trying so hard to bring your memories back… geez. That man has indeed done it perfectly though, there's no way to penetrate the seal from the inside.**_

_What memories? I remember it all perfectly! I'm Kurosaki Ichigo! What seal are you talking about?_

_**As I said, you're a foolish little brat. You do remember once you lose consciousness, but once you're awake, you'll forget everything again. It's not too wrong to say that the 'you' that everyone knows only exists here.**_

_What are you talking about? What happened?_

_**I can't possibly tell you everything that's happening Ichigo, where would the fun be in that? I could give you the essentials if you really want to listen that badly.**_

_Who…are you?_

_**Me? Oh Ichigo, if only you knew…**_

* * *

"Ichigo? Are you there, dumbass?"

Ichigo shook his head and blinked. What had he been doing just now?

"Sorry, I think I spaced out a little. What were we talking about, Renji?"

Renji facepalmed and continued walking.

"As I said, we're heading for the 11th now. They wanted to invite you to their mutual training with the 9th that they have once in a week."

"Why does every captain have meetings on this very day, always once a week?"

"What?"

"Never mind, go on."

"So, there are two rules made, especially because you're joining them. One, dying is strictly prohibited, although you may cut limbs and injure to your heart's content."

Ichigo didn't know whether to roll his eyes or shiver.

"Two, last man standing fights one of the two captains."

Ichigo didn't see it, but Renji smirked.

**So guys, how was it? Did it give you the feels? DID IT? It gave me! So, review and let me know! Cheers to y'all!**


	4. The Beginning

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this took me so long to write and publish. Anyway, got a few things to say. I'd like to give special thanks to TheDoctor1194 for the very helpful feedback he gave me and the awesome read his story was, and other special thanks to Cute Kirby for the constructive ****criticism. It was really helpful, both of you!**

**Second thing I have to say, I NEED A BETA. I'm in need of a beta for this story, so if any of you are interested, tell me via PM or a review.**

**And, SPOILERS FOR THE QUINCY WAR AHEAD.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

It was a Saturday.

Saturdays were a normal occurrence to every single person in the Gotei 13 much like it was to humans; it was a day where they didn't have to give a flying shit about what they were working to do, or getting any scolding from their higher ups, or any other unpleasant situation at all. The Gotei 13 didn't have vacations, true, and no one could actually expect the primary military organization of the whole Soul Society to drop guard, but weekends were by far the easiest days of the week; for most unseated Shinigami, they were often days spent without training as much, and for seated officers days with less paperwork.

It was entirely different for most captains and lieutenants though.

It was true that the Gotei 13 had no vacations, no breaks, or any time off at all, but with the workload considerably lessened, the captains and lieutenants had their much relieving stress-lessening events. It was also by coincidence that a certain orange haired Substitute Shinigami had his Saturdays off, and paid them his regular visits on this one hailed day of the week.

Hence, among the highest-ranking officers of the Gotei 13, Saturdays had been given the name "Day of Meetings".

Ichigo would arrive every Friday night at eleven o'clock, with one of the kids, and possibly Rukia. They had decided that going to Soul Society wasn't exactly a safe journey most of the time, and so, if there wasn't someone back at the human world volunteering to take care of the children, Ichigo was the only one that showed up, accompanied by one of the two each time. Byakuya would be waiting for him at the Senkaimon that the Kuchiki family owned, and in half an hour, the two would be having tea.

Their "having tea" of course included sharp and _elegant_ insults made to him by Byakuya, Ichigo messing with said Shinigami, and many lines that were impossible for anyone other than the two to understand because of the hidden meanings they held. Ichigo would spent the night at the Kuchiki manor, he had somehow ended up having a room there that although he didn't admit Byakuya had personally seen to the decorations of, and Ichigo would rarely get any sleep, because whichever of his kids he brought, damned babies wanted to sleep with him all the time. Ichigo didn't have any problem with that, but everyone knew that he was a heavy sleeper and that he tended to turn a lot, Rukia knew best of all, and he was afraid to crush the kids in his sleep. It was a definite "no no", and Ichigo would have to endure the next day with no rest at all most of the time.

Which was quite hard.

On Saturday, Ichigo would start the day with Byakuya's weird Kuchiki-type breakfast, argue with him as usual, and when they finished, head for Komamura's office. Ichigo enjoyed talking to him a lot more than most people would expect, since Komamura was, after all, one of the captains easier to converse with.

They'd talk while walking to a certain place that they both visited frequently out of respect; namely, Yamamoto's grave. Ichigo always brought lilies with him to place on the tombstone, Komamura mostly chose lilacs, and they'd stand in complete and utter silence for some time, talking to the soul of the Captain Commander in their hearts and minds.

After paying his respects, Renji or Hisagi would probably pick up Ichigo; he still had trouble finding his way in the Seireitei because of the damned walls that were just _everywhere_, and taken to the 3rd division's grounds. Hisagi had been moved there, after Kira's death in the last war, and Ichigo was thankful to his two friends that actually were the only ones giving him any time at all to relax during daytime.

Then, by noon, Ichigo would be at either the 11th or the 9th 's grounds, readying for the two assault-specialist divisions' weekly gathering to spar.

The rules were rather simple, last man standing would fight either Ikkaku or Kenpachi, and as much as Ichigo hated fighting the latter, he'd always end up winning the spars among lower-ranked Shinigami and somehow having him as his opponent, since Ikkaku respected Kenpachi too much and still treated him as his captain even though he himself was one.

They'd set some rules of their own with Kenpachi, which said fighting-obsessed captain had grudgingly accepted. They were just for safety really, Ichigo just wanted to make sure he'd return to his family alive at the end of the day and not inside a coffin.

Rule one was simple, they weren't allowed to kill each other. Injuries were fine unless they were dealt to the head or the heart, but killing was strictly forbidden for the both of them. Kenpachi hadn't really been happy with that one, yet he had stopped holding back on opponents in the last war, and frankly, there was no one else that could give him a fight as good as Ichigo. Of course, there were still the senior captains, but they didn't like getting into fights unless absolutely necessary, and Byakuya, who really couldn't care less, so needless to say, those weren't available options. So, the fact had dawned on Kenpachi, that if he killed Ichigo, he'd have no one at all to give him a good fight. Maybe for an eternity.

The thought itself was scary, not fighting was worse than dying in Kenpachi's eyes.

The second rule was that Kenpachi was only allowed to take his eyepatch off if Ichigo was in his Arrancar form, or at least had his hollow mask on. This was just a precaution taken to make sure they wouldn't accidentally kill each other, and really, Kenpachi didn't mind it. He hated having easy opponents, and Ichigo was always more of a fight when he had his hollow powers to control.

Another weird thing was that in this very occurrence, Shiro would get his only field trips. Ichigo had agreed to let him share his body once every two weeks, so it could be said that they were taking turns fighting Kenpachi. Of course, Shiro wasn't entirely free, since being entirely free would mostly include eating souls, but he was as close to it as he could ever get.

The third and last rule, although unknown to Kenpachi, was that Ichigo never used his Vasto Lorde form or Mugetsu on him. Ichigo had seen Vasto Lorde in the past, he knew how to become one, but he certainly wasn't going to put all the other Shinigami in danger. His weekly spars with Kenpachi had become a regular event for the eleventh and ninth divisions' members to watch, although in their beaten up state, and sometimes, even Shinigami from other divisions came and watched. After all, even though he was not an official Shinigami, Ichigo was one of the strongest that were alive, Kenpachi was one of them too, and if they would ever get something to learn from, it would be this very event.

Ichigo found having agreed to fighting Kenpachi reckless, it was so even without his two final releases involved, and going Vasto Lorde would maybe just make Kenpachi enjoy himself more, at some point make _him_ enjoy the fight too, but it was highly likely that Shinigami of lower calibre who were even around the area would be suffocated by the reiatsu if they hadn't already been crushed by Kenpachi's and his own's normal level.

Mugetsu was an entirely different story though. It wasn't a hidden fact from Ichigo; Mugetsu was thought to be, at the time, the most destructive attack in existence. Of course, the captains all had incredibly fearsome skills that caused so much damage it was unbelievable, but Ichigo's last attack was the only attack known to be able to destroy something completely. It had been tested in the presence of all captains, and proven that Mugetsu's main principle was sending highly concentrated reiryoku to target, the same way any Getsuga Tenshou worked, the only difference being the fact that anything at all that was hit by a single Mugetsu had no chance at all of continuing its existence. Aizen had probably been able to escape it only because of the Hogyoku's ability to grant wishes and possibly because of the weird form he had been in, but after the tests it was clear that such an exception was unlikely to be seen again.

A fight with Kenpachi Zaraki was bound to be awkward anyway, but Ichigo didn't like the idea of accidentally vaporizing one of the people he considered friends.

After Ichigo's rather tiring fight, he and Kenpachi would both be patched up at the 4th Division, Ichigo tended to not stay too much and let his hollow's regenerative abilities to handle it, and Kenpachi never had liked the medical division, so it'd be over soon. After making sure that he was fine, although fine only meant alive in Ichigo's case and not fully healed, he'd head for the 13th division.

It was a known fact that Ukitake Jushiro liked giving people presents, mostly sweets, and that the victim would be the captain of the 10th division most of the time. Their little meeting was excuse for him to do so, since they had it in his office, and he had the liberty of feeding them whatever he liked. Ichigo always wondered how weird they looked to outsiders, maybe even to Sentarou and Kiyone, because really, it was impossible for them to go unnoticed. This was the only meeting Kuchiki Byakuya actually _went_ to somewhere for, everyone knew that he wasn't really a fan of going to people on his own two feet and considered it an action "not befitting the head of the Kuchiki clan". It also happened to be the only time Toshiro actually accepted Ukitake's sweets and _ate_ them; Ichigo still couldn't understand why Toshiro was so stiff around the others, but regardless, he had no doubt that they all enjoyed the meetings greatly.

The real nightmare would come after that.

Shinji and Mashiro were the only two Visored that had chosen to stay in the Seireitei, but on Saturdays, the Visored would also have their "Day of Meetings". Ichigo didn't know when exactly it had happened, but somehow, going to the Human World to meet the remaining Visored had become _his_ routine on Saturdays too. Shinji, Mashiro and he had permission to use Byakuya's senkaimon, because seriously, Ichigo _was_ married to a Kuchiki; and their permission of leaving the Seireitei had been given long ago, the Captain Commander was cool with them doing whatever they wanted as long as the paperwork was done.

Regardless, if Ichigo were to be given a chance of choosing between a fight with Kenpachi and a fight with Hiyori, he'd choose Kenpachi without even thinking.

After receiving another beating, Ichigo would yet again pass through the senkaimon, this time for the most relaxing part of the whole day.

Drinking.

Ichigo had never actually been one to drink too much, or drink at all, but Shunsui and Rangiku had accomplished wonders in the past few years. He still wasn't nearly as good as them at holding his liquor, but hey, they'd had hundreds of years to practice, and he was catching up nicely. Anyway, most of the time, Hisagi, Renji, and Ikkaku would join them, Ichigo enjoyed this part of the day the most, since even he had his limits of withstanding multiple fights, arguments, and always drinking tea.

It was most likely that Ichigo would spend the night at the Kuchiki manor, or maybe at Renji's, and in the morning he'd take off again. The same routine would be repeated every week, Ichigo had attended every single "Day of Meetings" except one up to this date, and that one had been overlooked because of his critical condition at the time.

Saturdays were, for humans, the Shinigami of the Gotei 13, maybe even for Hollows, days that were reserved for relaxing, the only trouble-free day of the week.

For the highest-ranking officers of the Gotei 13 and the Visored, it was the "Day of Meetings".

And for a certain orange haired Shinigami, Saturdays were the most tiring day of the week.

Oops, my mistake, correction there guys.

It _had_ been.

For the last five months, Saturdays were just Saturdays, nothing more, nothing less. Komamura still visited Yamamoto's grave, Renji still slacked off, Kenpachi still handed Ikkaku his ass in spars, Isane still treated them, Ukitake still gave Toshiro sweets, Shinji still went to the human world, and Shunsui still drank. Nothing much had changed, except for one thing.

They had no one to meet anymore.

So this blending in day was the last "Day of Meetings" they all would get to experience in a very long time, and the Gotei 13 wanted to savour it.

They didn't even know if they'd have another one.

* * *

"It's unusual to see you here,"

Kyoraku Shunsui was "dealing_"_ with his daily portion of paperwork in his office. Since he had two lieutenants, they had been given another workroom, and Shunsui, having no one to tell him not to, was drinking from a bottle of sake that was currently resting in his hand. He was aware that the person he had just greeted was walking closer, the clogs made too much noise, but Shunsui had been expecting him soon anyway, since he was always the one to make the explanations.

"Eh, it was time I joined in."

Urahara Kisuke sat down on one of the cushions, making himself comfortable. They weren't exactly the people for all the formal meeting crap, seeing as Shunsui was also lying on the floor just behind his desk.

"Want some sake, Urahara?"

"I'd much prefer sweets, if you have some."

Shunsui got up, rummaging the drawer for anything at all that was sweet. Drawers were wonderfully useful things for him, he could keep as much sake as he wanted in them, and Nanao would never find out.

Yup.

"Let me see, Jushiro did leave some last time he came- ah, here!"

Kisuke was handed a lollipop.

"You know, we're old friends and all, but whenever you actually come to Soul Society, something bad is sure to be happening."

Said shopkeeper placed a finger on his chin.

"Oh my, you're right! I really should visit more often, shouldn't I?"

Shunsui laughed lightly.

"I'd rather pass, all you come here for is solving or complicating things."

Kisuke shifted in his seat and Shunsui straightened his back, both narrowing their eyes. The reason why Kisuke had come actually was quite easy to guess, with everything going on and given who Kisuke was. Really, whatever crisis they had went through; it had either been Kisuke's partial fault, or something that only he was capable of clarifying the reasons for. His being there only served to prove that Shunsui's assumptions were correct, if not that, slightly off, and that Kurosaki Ichigo's memory loss was definitely more than just a coincidence.

They were pretty much sure even without him anyway.

"You do know why I'm here."

"I do. So, which will it be this time?"

Kisuke smiled.

"Neither, actually. There's nothing I can do this time but watch as things are progressing. I can only make assumptions, like you have."

Urahara Kisuke had no explanation to what was going on?

Shit had just gotten real.

* * *

"**You do know that you lied to him **_**again**_**."**

Zangetsu stared blankly.

"**You could've just told him everything straightaway and- speaking of which, why are you here anyway?"**

That had bothered Shiro more than Ichigo losing his memories, to be honest. _He_ was Ichigo's true zanpakuto spirit, although even after knowing that, Ichigo had still called the _impostor_ Zangetsu, and Shiro didn't mind, really, he didn't like the name anyway and it was weird being called that.

But Ichigo was now a true Shinigami, wasn't he?

A body could die, and under the circumstances Ichigo had been given, the soul could be forced back into that body until the body was no longer usable, which just proved the fact that a soul that hadn't been given a soul burial wasn't actually dead. Ichigo, who had technically been dead for fifteen years, had just recently been given one, was an official, _literal,_ true Shinigami now, and Shinigami, no matter what, were not Quincies. After all, Quincies were just spiritually aware humans, and Shinigami were _souls_, not to mention _dead_, and therefore, couldn't qualify as human beings.

"Zangetsu" really did have nothing to do with Ichigo anymore.

Honestly, Shiro had thought beforehand that he had disappeared completely after saying goodbye to Ichigo and making all that dramatic speech. After all, he hadn't appeared again during the war after that, and _had_ said that he was relinquishing his hold on Ichigo.

Said orange-haired Shinigami had sought his, Shiro's- close your mouth, I know that it's unlikely too- guidance about the matter, asking him whether Zangetsu would be back or not. Frankly, Shiro was sure that Kingy knew nothing about his inner world, powers, capacity, or anything related to himself at all except that he had orange hair, so he had graciously explained.

"**No,"** he had said,

"**Bastard ain't coming back**."

He had been proven wrong rather humiliatingly.

After Ichigo had sorted some things out with Isshin, and exchanged a few punches and kicks with him, _and_ just maybe thrown him out the window, he had somehow brought Zangetsu back with a ridiculously little amount of effort on his part

After all, _Zangetsu_ had relinquished _his_ hold on Ichigo.

Ichigo had said nothing of the sort himself.

He had just plainly accepted everything; he was a Quincy, his Zanpakuto spirit was his annoying hollow, and he himself was still human. Shiro admired nothing that had to do with Ichigo, he still found many flaws in everything he did and openly insulted him although they no longer had the King-Horse relationship, but even he hadn't expected Ichigo to act so… maturely. Because really, no Shinigami up to date, I repeat that, no Shinigami up to date, had actually went so far as to become his own zanpakuto or have a hollow as one.

He was pretty sure that no Quincy had become a Shinigami too.

Shinigami and Quincy were polar opposites, and even though Quincy were blessed with the gift of high amounts of reiryoku, it was unlikely that they'd become a Shinigami because of the hatred they felt for them. Every soul remembered their past life, and it was improbable that even Rukongai's harsh living conditions would be enough to erase a lifetime worth hatred.

Maybe this was an exception too, like everything about Ichigo was.

But Ichigo didn't remember his past life, right?

That explained a few things at least, like why they were still in their previous form that Ichigo had used before learning of his heritage as a Quincy. After all, if Ichigo only sensed "Zangetsu" in himself as his zanpakuto spirit, their true form, the twin blades, couldn't be summoned.

"**You know what, don't bother to answer that. Maybe this time we could have told him that **_**I**_** am his zanpakuto spirit, for a change."**

Shiro had no problem not being called his zanpakuto spirit, but he was the one to get Kingy out of trouble all the time, his _real_ source of power if he did have one of those, and he had stuck to the King-Horse relationship just so Zangetsu could have his way with everything he wanted to do, he had even stood by and watched as Zangetsu locked Ichigo's true potential away. After fifteen years, it finally was getting a little bit frustrating to always be the staircase that everyone stomped on.

"_I'm giving him time."_

He hadn't been expecting such an answer from Zangetsu, who was mostly shady about everything, so Shiro wondered for a moment if he was the real thing or not.

Anyway, the coat looked real, and Shiro was sure no one could copy _that_.

"**Say what-"**

_Oi, Shiro, you're going on a field trip! Just make sure you behave and eat no one! Have fun!_

When Shiro opened his eyes again, he was staring at Zaraki Kenpachi.

* * *

Madarame Ikkaku was growing restless. For the past five months, Kenpachi had fought no one except him, he had even gotten closer with Isane because of the frequency of his visits to Division 4, and to be frank, he was actually quite relieved that Ichigo was back. True, his head still hurt because of last night's drinking session with Renji, but he certainly knew that Kenpachi's reiatsu was getting heavier out of impatience.

And if Ikkaku actually knew his shit, which he did, then he was in deep trouble.

He pitied Ichigo; really, fighting against Kenpachi Zaraki with no idea at all of his power level was just…

He failed to find a word that could actually describe the sheer terror said action would bring.

Ikkaku wished he hadn't agreed to become a captain and stayed the third seat of his old division in times like this. Honestly, he didn't even know why exactly he had agreed to such a stupid thing anyway, but some bastard had recommended him, and when that bastard had turned out to be _Ichigo_, somehow, everyone had listened. He had had no intention to accept the position anyway; his life's sole purpose was to serve Kenpachi, fight and die under him. His desire to do so was so overwhelmingly strong that he hadn't even considered becoming a captain back then.

Until said orange-haired bastard had convinced him into it.

So there Ikkaku stood, with the haori of Division 9's captain proudly draped over his shoulders, trying to think up a way to avoid Kenpachi's wrath.

_Bastard_.

Ichigo had always been a guy that wouldn't mind the rules, and no one from the Gotei 13 had actually minded him doing so, but dying, losing his memories, _and_ then being late for a meeting with Zaraki Kenpachi, in Ikkaku's eyes, was enough reason to cut Ichigo to million pieces and feed him to eagles.

That and maybe a few things that he wouldn't want to admit.

In truth, Ikkaku was still in denial. Ichigo had been many things to many people, but for him, he wasn't just a hero or a friend, or some random person that he occasionally fought with. Ichigo had changed the meaning of his existence and leveled his previous reason for living; he wasn't just some prick that had done so forcefully either, which was the really scary part to him, because he was known to be extremely stubborn, and Ichigo had managed to overcome a part of his personality that he thought was his signature characteristic.

Ichigo had more than just a great influence on Ikkaku.

* * *

**8 years ago**

A very loud clang was heard from inside a cloud of dust, and Ikkaku knew that the fight had already ended when neither of the ridiculously strong two got out of it.

"Did Kurosaki win?"

"I think it was captain."

"You never know, Kurosaki's the only one that can bring captain down."

As usual, people were waiting for the outcome anxiously, since if Kenpachi lost, they'd get hellish training, and in Kenpachi standards, hellish training was mostly fighting until someone injured them to immobility.

So when it was Kenpachi that emerged, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dammit, this is gonna hurt."

Ikkaku could clearly see that Ichigo wasn't really happy either, since he had Kenpachi's zanpakuto stuck in his chest. And today was his hollow's turn, right? Then at least his wounds would heal a bit faster.

"Kenpachi could you-"

Ichigo started, but didn't get to finish his sentence as Kenpachi violently tugged on the sword and drew back. Ichigo vomited blood, and soon, his eyes rolled back, his arm that had previously been outstretched to grip Kenpachi's zanpakuto falling on his stomach.

Ah, wasn't that great. Ichigo was unconscious now.

"Ichigo? Oi, are you dead?" Kenpachi kicked Ichigo rather violently, his body flying a few metres away, and Ikkaku almost felt the pain.

"Ikkaku," Yumichika called,

"I think captain might've killed Ichigo."

"I can see that." He said, being the responsible third seat that he was, and walked towards Ichigo's now unmoving figure.

Was he frantic? No. A tad panicked? No. Worried? Pfffft!

This was _Ichigo_. Bastard didn't know how to die.

When he reached Ichigo, Kenpachi had already started walking away, mumbling a few things about how Ichigo was slowly getting rusty and how their fights were getting boring. Ikkaku almost pointed out that he had a deep gash on his back and a few other cuts on his chest, but he quickly decided against it, mostly because he wasn't suicidal and still loved living thank you very much.

Before he crouched down to touch the orange-haired man's body though, he noticed that said target of his was coughing blood.

"Shiro?" He called but no one answered, so he just asked the only other possible thing.

"Ichigo?"

When he got no response, and Ichigo didn't stop coughing, he almost thought that Ichigo wasn't okay like he thought he was. Almost. Ichigo looked at him, still violently hacking and coughing, but he gave him a roll of eyes, so Ikkaku assumed that Shiro's regenerative abilities were finally kicking in.

And Ichigo stopped.

Phew.

"You okay?"

"Okay. Yeah. I'm totally fine after having Kenpachi's zanpakuto go through my chest. "

"Oi, I was trying to be a good guy!"

"Yeah. Advice from me to you, last time I tried to be a good guy, which was about an hour ago, and I allowed Shiro to go out today, I got stabbed."

"How can you talk this much with that injury?"

Because really, if Ichigo were any normal person, he'd be dead.

"Hello? Blut Vene stopping the blood? Both that and Hierro softening the blow? Regenerative powers closing wound? I'll be good as new in about fifteen minutes."

Ikkaku didn't protest, mostly because no one knew what exactly Ichigo was yet, and he also neglected mentioning that the stab he had just gotten wasn't the only injury on his body to worry about.

"Cocky bastard."

"Nobody's perfect."

"Why the hell were you so slow today anyway?"

Even Ikkaku watched Ichigo and Kenpachi's fights closely most of the time, and he could say without a doubt that Ichigo hadn't been in his strongest today.

"I tried to take control of the final Getsuga and Shiro's Vasto Lorde form the whole week."

"So?

"Try firing Mugetsu once. It makes you more tired than multiple fights with Kenpachi."

Oh dear.

"Can you walk?"

"Lemme see… Holy shit, what happened to my legs?!"

Ichigo found out about said wound himself anyway. Kenpachi, trying to finish Ichigo off, had aimed a rather strong slash at his legs, and Shiro had been too busy shouting out bankai to notice, so that explained both the giant gashes that were on Ichigo's legs.

"Why the hell are you shouting at me?!"

"I'm _so_ going bankai on you when these heal."

"Bring it on, dude! I could wipe the floor with that sorry ass of yours whenever you want!"

"Oh yeah? I didn't hear Kenpachi say so!"

"What was that?!"

"What you heard!"

Before they could argue further though, Renji gripped Ikkaku's shoulders from behind and dragged him away.

"Thanks, Renji!"

"What the hell? You on Ichigo's side, Abarai?"

"Hell no, I'm just following orders."

Ikkaku cocked an eyebrow.

"Kuchiki told you to kidnap me?"

Because that would just be weird.

"No. The Head Captain told me to fetch you."

"Head Captain?"

"Yeah."

Sure enough, after quickening their pace with shunpo, they were in the 1st division's grounds, standing before Kyoraku's office. Said man greeted them rather nonchalantly.

"Welcome, Abarai, Madarame~"

"Is the Head Captain drunk, or is it just me."

"Shh."

Renji hushed him rather skillfully, no doubt used to silencing people because he was Byakuya's lieutenant.

"Do you know why you two were called?"

Neither of them answered, so Shunsui just assumed they were unaware.

"The Gotei 13 currently has four vacant captaincies, namely the fourth, third, eighth, and ninth squads'."

That was no secret, was it?

"We have no one to fill in for Division 4, but as Head Captain, I'm offering you two the captaincies of Squad Three and Nine. Of course, it's nothing official, since you do have to pass the Bankai test to prove you're qualified, but we all know that you can pass that test easily."

Ikkaku gaped like a fish.

Wasn't his bankai still a secret? Not to everyone, but surely, the captain commander wasn't supposed to know.

"You were recommended."

That explained a lot.

You're given a day to think about it." Shunsui added, seeing the dumb expressions on both their faces.

"I refuse." Ikkaku said, adamant.

Shunsui frowned.

"Think about it."

"I still refuse, Head Captain."

And he sighed.

"I'll get your final answer tomorrow."

That was what was still on his mind when he found himself back to where he had left Ichigo. He didn't know why exactly his subconscious dragged him there, because really, Ichigo wasn't really the best person to take advice from, since he rarely thought something out before doing it, and he wasn't a great listener, being more of a 'jump to conclusions' person.

But he went there nevertheless, and Ichigo was fixing his shihakusho when he got there.

"You came back, baldy?"

Ikkaku wasn't the least bit amused, and every part of him screamed to kill Ichigo right there and then, but he didn't do that, being conflicted as he was.

Maybe Ichigo wasn't really a master of hiding his emotions, or some wise person that always knew the right thing to do, but he knew plenty much everything about the people he considered his friends, and, Ikkaku guessed, he had probably seen the discomfort on his face.

"What happened?"

"They offered me a captaincy." Ikkaku blurted out.

Ichigo opened his mouth and closed it again.

"So? What's the big deal?"

"I didn't accept."

Ichigo's ever-present scowl deepened.

"I may not be used to how things are done in the Seireitei, but I do remember that being a captain is considered high honour or something."

Ikkaku huffed.

"Listen, if I had wanted to be a captain, I would've revealed that I have a bankai ages ago. I just want to fight under Zaraki Kenpachi. That's all."

Much to Ikkaku's irritation, Ichigo started laughing.

"What the fuck is your problem, Ichigo?!"

"Nothing- I mean I just… I was reminded of something."

"Of what?" Ikkaku asked sharply, irritated at Ichigo's lack of seriousness.

"When I just found out that he was there, my hollow always used to go on about this King-Horse relationship he thought was between us."

Ikkaku failed to see the connection of that and his problem, but he didn't say anything.

"And back then -you know, before I defeated Aizen and stuff- I was strongest when I had my hollow mask on, so I kind of decided that being King was actually nice."

Ikkaku got a general grasp of what Ichigo was saying only after that.

"But it wasn't enough to defeat Ulquiorra. Shiro ended up saving my life back there. The horse saved the so-called king's life."

Ikkaku stared at him.

"And even that was nothing when compared to Aizen. Aizen could've killed me with a single finger if I hadn't worked together with Zangetsu and Shiro, who for some fucked up reason didn't tell me that he was my zanpakuto spirit even after that, and I would've died if not for them. We _all_ would've died."

Ichigo's expression actually softened after that.

"And I'm still strongest when all of us work together for the same thing. Why fight under Kenpachi when you can fight next to him, Ikkaku?"

He didn't know why his words sounded so convincing, so _true_, but he didn't pay it any attention at that moment.

And Ikkaku made his choice.

"I'm still going to kill the bastard that recommended me."

"Oh that? It was me."

That was more than what Ikkaku could take in.

Was Ichigo even in the position to make recommendations to the Captain Commander? Of course, he was well known in the Seireitei, although everyone knew him as _Kurosaki_ only, but he had no official rank, and the Central 46 still hated him, the only thing keeping them from trying to kill Ichigo being the fact that said flawless person had saved all of creation, their own asses included, more than once. Still, being a war hero wasn't enough influence to actually get the _Captain Commander_ to decide on captains, and Ikkaku was sure that even though Kyoraku wasn't exactly the stern Head Captain everyone expected, he wouldn't get Ichigo mixed in business.

"How the fuck did that happen?"

"Meh, the usual. We were drunk, and Kyoraku just casually asked if I knew anyone with a bankai that's a master swordsman, so I just said that you and Renji were the only ones."

"So you just gave my secret away like that, bastard?!"

"You're the only one that thinks it's still a secret."

"Dammit Ichigo. You could've said that there's Rukia."

"Didn't you hear what I said? They need master swordsmen. So it was either saying that you were available or killing myself to come here."

Although Ichigo said that, Ikkaku was sure that he was only being an overprotective bastard.

* * *

When Renji and Ichigo finally arrived, they found a very irritated Ikkaku waiting for them.

And Renji, being the perfect gentleman he was, shoved Ichigo forward and disappeared into the crowd to find Rukia. Because really, he would've loved the idea of seeing Ichigo get his ass kicked, he really would, but having made Rukia angry once that day already, he didn't want to risk the second time by being late.

Fortunately, it was fairly easy to find her, since she was the only short person among men that were at least as tall as he himself was.

"What took you so freaking long, Renji?"

Renji shrugged.

"Ukitake."

That one word was enough.

For a while neither said anything, flash stepping as fast as they could to somewhere impossible to be seen in, namely, the Kuchiki manor. Of course, there was always the risk of being heard by servants, but definitely not in the secret room that the Shinigami Women's Association had built there. Rukia was smugly proud.

Once they sat down and caught their breath though, a wild discussion started.

"What do you mean something's keeping him back?'

"Exactly that."

"Specify?"

"It's like you're running at top speed and you crash into a wall."

Renji was starting to build a general idea of what was going on, although there were still a few pieces missing.

And then it hit him in the face.

"Why did Ichigo die, Rukia?"

Rukia looked slightly angry.

"What the hell Renji?"

"You know, Urahara said that his body wasn't able to host such high levels of reiatsu and reiryoku, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

Renji hated himself for having to make Rukia relive the explanation that Urahara had made, and probably, from the look on her face, Ichigo's death, but there was a slight possibility that he had found a loophole with everything that was going on.

"Isn't his combat pass preventing that?"

And that was when Rukia's expression turned into her most angry, dangerous one.

"It _does_."

"So I've been wondering, could it be that Ichigo's body just died?"

Rukia shook her head, the venomous look in her eyes deepening.

"No. Every time a soul leaves its body it dies. And the one time Ichigo's real body died Orihime patched him up and he just hopped back inside it."

Ah fuck.

"So Urahara-san lied to us?"

"He _did_."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, both trying figure out what was going on, Renji trying to connect the dots using the extra information he had gained from the most recent meeting they had had.

And then _it_ happened.

"You weren't supposed to find out, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji."

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya had always been good with schedules.

Even in his childhood, and although Byakuya hated to admit it, when he had traits not befitting a member of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya had scheduled everything he would do. Everything. From his morning routine to his kendo practice, everything had been planned out. He always felt better when things were organized; liked everything to be perfect most of the time. Others wouldn't understand, no one could understand except the ones closest to him, but Byakuya, due to the events of the last fifteen years, had an almost impossibly exact grip on whatever was going inside his head, so he _knew_.

That way he could keep everything under control.

It hadn't really mattered that much in his childhood, and Byakuya hadn't noticed it back then, but after he had become the head of the Kuchiki clan, people had started to look at him like he was a tool, something they could take advantage of easily. Needless to say, Byakuya hadn't been amused. What he had done to prevent people from doing things behind his back was nothing else but schedule everything, so that he always had a general idea of what the members of his clan were doing, and later his squad.

Really, his schedule was rather detailed. Overly detailed, maybe even too much.

But going back to his manor before finishing his daily paperwork was definitely not on it.

After leaving Division 13 and going back to his own, Byakuya had continued with his normally perfectly filled paperwork. But something, something that was strong enough to pull him away from his responsibilities, which Byakuya had sworn to never fail fulfilling, had tugged at the back of his mind. He had tried to ignore it, because being a Kuchiki, he was always hiding and keeping his emotions in check, and he had been sure that he could at least choose not to pay attention to one single idea. He was proved wrong, however, when that idea got more intense by every second, and his paperwork was actually filled with slight faults in writing.

Byakuya, for the fist time in his life, was actually _distracted_.

His pride refused to admit it, but he knew deep inside that his attention was no longer on his paperwork, and Byakuya couldn't ignore _that_. And the idea, which was now almost ringing in his ears, his own voice repeating it countless times, was bothering him so much, Byakuya could no longer push it back, or force his attention back on his immense workload. He put his brush down, making sure that there was no one in his office to see him, and slightly raised his head up, slowly inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm his mind, and stop the raging of that one single thing that was almost making him lose control of his body. But Byakuya wasn't able to identify what it was, what this strong, almost manipulative thought could be, so curiosity slowly rose within him, and before he could stop himself, he had started listening to the voice in his head.

_Go back. Go back. Go back. Go back. Back to the manor. Back home._

Of course he would go back at the end of the day, after he finished his assigned paperwork and checked if everything was being done perfectly in his squad, which would probably be by evening, and then he'd have dinner with Rukia, maybe tell her about his ever-so-boring day, hear what she had to say. Then they'd have a walk outside, under his Sakura trees that he took so much pride in, relax, basking in the warmth of having someone so close to their person, maybe they'd even stop by the Koi Pond and discuss why the fish were decreasing. Byakuya's day would only be coloured by hearing Rukia's gentle, elegant voice that rang like bells, her clever remarks, and her presence that seemed to have become a necessity. Before Rukia had married, this had been their daily routine, and after that Rukia had always made time to visit him at least twice a month, and Byakuya wouldn't say, but he was glad to have her back and near him, he was glad that even if she didn't smile anymore, her calming presence was back in his life. Byakuya looked forward to returning to his manor because he knew she would be there to greet him, because he knew that she would be waiting for him. He'd look forward to returning _home_.

But why return home when Rukia wasn't there? Why want to go back to his boring life as the Kuchiki Head that was already decided for him so early?

And Byakuya understood what this annoyingly loud thought in his head was only after that.

It was an _instinct_.

Without thinking, Byakuya knew what to do.

He didn't bother question himself any longer, neither did he try to ignore the urge to go home, and before even telling one of his subordinates to take care of the paperwork, Byakuya disappeared in a flash step. Being a master of shunpo came in handy, since Byakuya made it to his destination with record speed. It was around five in the afternoon, so the servants were probably on their duty to prepare dinner and clean the minor houses. That was a plus, since without anyone around, Byakuya would be able to run inside the main house in his weirdly still stoic-looking but frantic state, and needless to say, that would make the search for Rukia much easier.

He threw open the doors of any room he went past, his own, the nursery, the countless living rooms, his study, even the guest rooms, but Rukia was nowhere to be found. Byakuya hurried to her own room and study, looking everywhere inside those two rooms that belonged to Rukia's person, but still unable to find her, he soon gave up on his search that involved the manor's own rooms. The only places he hadn't checked were the maids' rooms, and he doubted Rukia would be there, so that only left one possible choice to him.

Byakuya flash-stepped to the room that Yachiru had built fourteen years ago; he probably would've had trouble finding that secret meeting room for the SWA but fortunately, due to the many times he had tried to seal its entrance, it was marked with countless wooden crosses nailed to its many doors. Byakuya searched for one that was still unsealed, finding one at the far back corner, and pushed it open, peering inside.

There Rukia was, her body on top of Renji's, and definitely unconscious.

He took her body in his arms gently and laid Renji's previously overturned body down, searching for injuries on both of them. His frantic hurry was long lost, now having turned into an adrenaline rush that instead of blinding his senses had enabled him to move faster. It wasn't long before Byakuya found what he was searching for, a wound on the back of Rukia's head, with blood trickling down the side of her forehead. He performed the needed healing kido without losing much time, and thankfully, it wasn't a serious injury, so it was easy for him to take care of that. After making sure that Rukia didn't have even a single scratch anywhere on her body, he turned to Renji and healed his wounds as well, albeit with relatively less worry.

And, Rukia woke up a few seconds later, making Byakuya almost sigh in relief.

"Ugh my head…Nii-sama? Why are you-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Renji shot up, shouting out colourful curses and drawing his zanpakuto.

The look on Renji's face after realizing that he was in the presence of Kuchiki Byakuya was just…too terrified.

"K-Kuchiki-taicho…"

Byakuya paid him no attention. Having gotten at lest a little bit closer to Renji thanks to Ichigo's frequent invitations to his and Rukia's home, he could at least ignore this small level of disrespect on his part.

He wouldn't admit that he was fond of Renji, no.

"Rukia, what happened?"

His voice was smooth as always, definitely not a single trace of worry showing, but Byakuya knew that both Rukia and Renji knew him well enough to see through that.

"We…we were discussing the details about Ichigo's death." Rukia bit her lower lip,

"And we were attacked."

Although anger soon started to boil inside him, Byakuya kept it under control.

"Do you know who the attacker was?"

Both Renji and Rukia looked like they were in thought, but they failed to come up with an answer,

"No…I don't think I saw his face."

"I see…"

Making himself a mental to skin alive whoever had dared to attack his sister, Byakuya fixed his attention to the other matter.

"May I be let in on this discussion of yours?"

He sent Renji a cold stare, knowing that said red haired Shinigami was the most likely to tell Rukia about last night's meeting among everyone that had participated, and Renji probably caught that he would be skinned alive by Byakuya much like the attacker too, gulping with a face of terror.

"We were _tricked_ Nii-sama."

And that was the beginning of everything that would happen. That was what complicated the plans that had so delicately been made, the gambles that had been taken to ensure one thing never happened. That was the second they really lost Kurosaki Ichigo.

It all started with those words.

* * *

**So how was it? Did I manage to make it mysterious enough? Review guys! I mean seriously, you could PM me to ask thing or just to speak or give me detailed feedback, you'd always be welcome.**


	5. Not Knowing When To Stop

There were things in life that Byakuya was sure about.

He was sure that the current generation of the Gotei would never betray Soul Society and the purpose for which the Gotei 13 stood. He had engaged in battle alongside enough times to witness the fiery passion and strength they had put into protecting their subordinates, friends and the Seireitei, and Byakuya knew that those flames could only be extinguished by death. He had faith in every single one of the highest ranked officers because of that, and he had no doubt that when it came down to it, he'd trust them in battle too.

Then there was the fact that he was a proud soldier. Byakuya was proud of the position he had achieved and how he executed his duties perfectly. Deep inside, he was also proud of Renji, who had pushed himself to his limits to surpass him and gained powers equal to his own, and the person said ex-lieutenant of his had become. He was proud of Kurosaki Ichigo for always being strong and never yielding no matter what, because Byakuya had witnessed in person the things he had went through and the losses he had experienced. And if Ichigo had been through anything at all that was easy, he'd bow down and give up his position as the Kuchiki clan head. He was proud of Ichigo for always managing to win, because he had to win, and being so protective of his friends, mainly his beloved sister. He was proud of Rukia for having become the lady that she was, for casting aside all her fears and slowly polishing herself, turning into a beautiful diamond that shone brilliantly. He was proud of her for attending to her duties with care, perfectly balancing her position as Lady of the Kuchiki clan, her rank in the Gotei 13 and her private life that she led down on earth. Rukia was his pride, in a sense, his masterpiece. That was another thing he was sure about; he cherished Rukia's existence, every single moment he spent with her, those being part of the few things he enjoyed in life.

The last thing that Byakuya was sure of was that the Gotei would never turn their back on Kurosaki Ichigo. He knew that all captains and probably most lieutenants felt indebted to Ichigo for saving their lives and every dimension that existed more than once, risking his own life in the process. He knew that if Ichigo ever needed help with anything, he'd have a whole army backing him, given that he had an influence on the unseated members of most divisions too, and that force itself would be enough to overthrow the Central 46 in a coup. That being the personal reasons of the Gotei, Byakuya also knew that Ichigo was too powerful an individual to let go of, given that his explosive power had been the decisive factor of two of the greatest crises the Seireitei had ever faced.

That being said, Byakuya was sure that no member of the Gotei 13 would want to harm Ichigo in any way. That was what was still on his mind when he knocked on the door of the Captain Commander's office. Rage and fury was all that he felt, although his training as the Kuchiki head came in handy, and he successfully managed to block it all. His face was blank as usual, nothing at all showing when he was given the approval to come in and found himself facing Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Were you aware, Captain Commander?"

He knew that Shunsui probably guessed what he meant from the look in his eyes, and noted how deadly serious the older man looked. An unusual trait, since he was always a goofy character.

"I was. Him losing his memories was a miscalculation on our part, but we knew."

Byakuya fought with himself over control of his body, his hand aching to ball itself into a tight fist and land on Kyoraku's face, but he was better than that, and had yet to reach his limits.

"And you did nothing?"

Shunsui smiled almost guiltily.

"We couldn't do _anything_."

There they were, talking about _him_. The one that was impossible, the one that had broken countless rules, the one that was _everything_. The only one Byakuya trusted with his _pride_. One strong enough to level a whole world. One that had left an engraved signature on the lives of the strongest beings in existence.

…And there was nothing that could've been done?

Byakuya had a general idea of what was going on, having used the information from the meeting and Rukia's explanation as a base, and he definitely didn't like what was going on, although he didn't know entirely why things had turned out the way they had.

"Do you know why he was the one targeted?"

Shunsui frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"Even Urahara Kisuke has no idea."

Byakuya couldn't help but widen his eyes.

And it dawned on him only after that. Urahara knew. Kyoraku knew. Ukitake probably knew.

But he hadn't.

It came as a slap across the cheek. How could he have been so blind? How could he have not found out earlier? He had seen Ichigo more than anyone in the Seireitei, met with him more often than anyone, and he hadn't noticed? How could he have ignored such obvious hints? Byakuya had never failed to see details, and he knew that had he found those few but obvious clues, all those little things that only if he had thought on, maybe would've had the chance to prevent. Maybe he could've found a way.

But Byakuya hadn't wanted to see them. He had wanted purely to live in the world that _he_ had shaped, because he had taken joy in that, and he had been afraid that if it were to disappear, he'd never get it back. So he had brushed the very thought aside, trusting Ichigo's ability to mystically take care of things and handle them, but most of all his own power that he thought would be enough to save everything if ever a time came that Ichigo wouldn't be able to get out of it himself.

Byakuya blamed himself.

But he didn't want to see that either, so he focused on the matter at hand.

"Do we know what he is planning?"

Shunsui shook his head.

"We don't know," he said,

"But we do now that it involves _him_."

Why always him? Why was it always him that would be the chess piece everyone dragged from square to square?

He didn't know, and judging by his look, Shunsui didn't either.

But Byakuya added another thing to the list of things he was sure of.

Ichigo was in _trouble_. They all were.

At least Rukia didn't know yet.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo had never seen so many Shinigami gathered in one place. He knew that he was supposed to be commanding a whole division, but he doubted even three divisions could have this many members. His suspicions were further confirmed when more than half of the crowd backed to the sidelines, leaving only the members of the ninth and eleventh, he guessed.

"Basically, you gotta fight. If you're the last one standing, it's either fighting Zaraki-taicho or me."

Ichigo stared at Ikkaku dumbly.

"I'm a captain, right?"

Ikkaku gave him a weird look.

"Huh? Yeah, you are."

"So wouldn't it be unfair if I fought with all of the unseated Shinigami here?"

Because frankly, if Ichigo tried, he could handle all of them without his _Shikai_.

"Listen, there used to be a guy much stronger than you that joined these fights, and he never killed anyone."

A guy much stronger than him? Ichigo wasn't really some arrogant jerk, but he did know that he was rather strong, so a guy much stronger than him probably had to be a captain too. Ikkaku must've noticed his look, because he explained further.

"We didn't know _what_ he was, actually." He added,

"We still don't."

They had no idea what he was? Ichigo felt a weird tingling.

"What's his name?" he asked enthusiastically. Really, he didn't care much about it, but for some reason, he felt like he _had_ to ask. Hearing that actually felt…familiar.

"Not 'is', 'was'. He died."

Ichigo looked on, his eyes widening a bit.

"They called him Kurosaki."

Wasn't that Rukia's surname? So Rukia was connected to that guy?

"Oi, we're starting, bastards!" Ichigo looked to the left, spotting Kenpachi there.

And then, with loud roars, the Shinigami of the 9th and 11th divisions started their attack, for some reason, all of them aiming for Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jushiro and Shunsui sat in the latter's office, one drinking tea, the other sake. The expressions on their faces were rather grim, and anyone that was familiar with them would know that it wasn't an everyday occurrence to see them so tense.

"Byakuya found out?"

"He did. Maybe we should've told them from the start."

Jushiro shook his head.

"We gave them an opportunity to enjoy time."

"But if they had known why Ichigo died, don't you think we would've been more prepared?"

That was indeed true.

"That may be right, but there was nothing anyone could've done, so it would've just caused them more trouble."

Shunsui sighed deeply.

"Why do you think it's Ichigo that he wants specifically to have?"

"I don't know, but he planned everything perfectly."

"Do you think the memory loss was his doing too?"

Jushiro didn't answer.

"This is a serious gamble. We could just be preparing our end by trying to return his memories."

"The same is still true even if he doesn't regain them."

"You know what Jushiro, I don't know whether to be glad that he can't use all his powers or to feel alarmed." 

And really, that could prove to be fatal in the coming days.

"Only time will show."

"We might not have much of that left."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia tried in vain to distract herself. Byakuya had taken off without telling them anything, right after hearing everything they had to say, and Renji had stayed for some time before reluctantly leaving to pick up Ichigo. He had, however, carried the still too shocked Rukia to the nursery, which was where she currently was, surrounded by ten maids and three nannies that took care of the children. Renji had even went through the trouble of finding her personal maid and getting her to bring her some clothes, a cup of tea, and a plate of dango that was still untouched. Upon hearing her protest, Renji had promised to do whatever paperwork she hadn't done for the day, but really, he had probably known that she had protested not because of the paperwork but because she hadn't wanted him to leave.

She still hadn't gotten out of the shock entirely. The fact that Urahara, one of the few people she trusted, had tricked them into believing a complete lie was in itself one thing, because Rukia had never suspected anything, something almost like an instinct assuring her that he wouldn't lie. Then there was that she had just been attacked by who she supposed was part of the enemy's side, that she had blacked out, and Rukia knew deep inside that much worse would've befallen her if Byakuya had arrived just a few seconds later. She guessed by now that there was an enemy they were dealing with, with the mystery of how Ichigo had died and what had happened just half an hour ago, that was more than obvious.

Rukia just didn't know _who _it was.

She tried to compose herself, knowing that it was impossible. What she was going through was just too much to handle like that, she knew that some of the things she thought hidden were already seeping through her supposedly unbreakable~ facade, and she was trying desperately to close those holes and prevent it. She was content with knowing at least that only the people closest to her could actually perceive what she was feeling, but her outer appearance was a dead giveaway to anyone, really. Her now long, waist length raven hair that she had tried so hard to grow out for Ichigo was for the first time untied, hiding her face and falling even below that, the green kimono that was symbol of her position as Lady of the Kuchiki clan tied so loosely that it almost did shame to the majestic colour only she and Byakuya were allowed to wear.

Come to think of it, she hadn't been joining those meetings for five whole months either.

Rukia had been granted that title only after Sora's birth, after Byakuya had declared him his official successor, and she was proud of herself for being the one to hold it. She knew that word had already gotten out that she was in depression, which wasn't entirely false, and she was sorry that Byakuya was having trouble keeping all the complaints down because of her own ignorance. The elders had probably jumped on the chance of pointing out how she was unsuited for her role, and she hated giving them that, but Rukia couldn't find it in herself to actually attend those boring meetings that served only for being an extra struggle. She didn't need that.

"Look, Kuchiki-sama!"

Kuchiki-sama. What they had been calling her ever since she had gotten her title. She wasn't Rukia, she was just Kuchiki.

"Kuchiki-sama!"

Rukia looked up from the ground, still on her knees, and she found Sakura there. She was _crawling_. Her baby girl was _crawling_. That wasn't all either; her normally jealous brother was helping her, behind her and teaching her how to move her legs.

And Rukia knowingly cried.

She didn't know what for. Was it because she was still conflicted? Because she wanted Ichigo to see this too? Because she was too happy? Rukia didn't know, she didn't care, didn't want to mind anything at that moment. She waited with her arms outstretched for the both of them as they slowly closed the distance, and when they were finally in arm's reach, she pulled them to herself, pressing their tiny frames to her own, sobbing just like that. She could hear Sora repeat her name a few times and Sakura whimper, she felt their small hands clutch fistfuls of her hair and the silky fabric of her kimono, but she didn't stop.

At that moment, Rukia let it all go.

She knew that she had a role to play, duty to fulfill, responsibility as a mother, a mystery to solve, and a mission to accomplish in order to get Ichigo back, she knew all of that.

Rukia simply had no strength left.

But she had to fight. If she didn't, she would never have the chance to win.

And Rukia _had_ to _win_.

XXXXXXXXXX

"**A fight with freaking **_**Zaraki Kenpachi**_**? On his second day? Kingy is really an idiot."**

Shiro repeated that in his head a few times, until he was sure that Zangetsu and Ichigo had heard him, while ducking under multiple slashes. The fight was proving to be more difficult than he remembered it being, probably because he could no longer use his Arrancar form or hollow mask if he wanted not to be exposed to Ichigo. They couldn't tell him about any of that yet, _he_ couldn't at least, because he honestly didn't know what in the fucking hell was going on. That only gave Zangetsu more confidence he guessed, because said bearded and weirdly clothed person was probably the only one that actually knew a few things.

The best thing he could do at that moment was make sure Ichigo didn't die.

When Kenpachi chose to swing his sword down again, he didn't dodge and instead brought the once again incomplete and definitely less powerful Zangetsu up, blocking his attack. He felt that he missed the twin blades, having seen a few opportunities to use that as an advantage, but he couldn't continue thinking as Kenpachi appeared behind him a second later. Shiro barely had any chance to duck as Kenpachi swung his sword in his direction, the sharp and no doubt deadly Nozarashi making contact with his hair instead of his back. He quickly put some distance between Kenpachi and himself, but Kenpachi appeared right in front of him this time, aiming a slash at his abdomen and that was definitely going to cut him if he didn't move in less than one third of a second.

Shiro managed to move in about half, and thankfully, Nozarashi only reached his side. He didn't bother clutch the wound or anything, his Hierro had probably prevented his being cut, but he knew that he couldn't continue like that, because Zaraki Kenpachi was one of the few strong enough to penetrate his skin-armor and actually knew how to do so.

"**Zangetsu, think you can block Kingy out?"**

He knew that Ichigo had heard him too, but he honestly didn't care. When no answer came, or no loud protests in Ichigo's case, he became sure that Zangetsu had done what he had demanded, because bastard probably knew that they could die if he didn't.

And Shiro hadn't fought in _ages_.

"**Finally."**

He said as he relaxed, and Kenpachi stopped for a brief second. He had probably realized what Shiro wanted to do too, so he didn't say anything, just focusing on how good the fight was about to get.

"**Desecha tu miedo, Zangetsu! (Cast off your fear, Zangetsu!)"**

The training grounds were shaken with his reiatsu as soon as his release command was uttered, and he knew that the weaker Shinigami had probably passed out or were under too much pressure to move.

"**Let's enjoy this."**

His long orange hair flew back with the wind his taking off created, a mad grin on his face, as he attacked Zaraki Kenpachi with his own version of Zangetsu. Kenpachi blocked him, a loud clang resounding through the 11th division's grounds, but Shiro didn't give Kenpachi a chance to overpower him.

"**Cero."**

A small orb of red was formed atop the single horn of his hollow mask, and Shiro almost felt the heat that was being built inside it on his left eye, which was covered by the bone-like form of said visor. It hit Kenpachi's side, but Shiro wasn't done, as seen when he fired another point-blank cero, which this time Kenpachi blocked with Nozarashi, although it threw him a few metres back.

"Fucking yes, I've been waiting for this!"

Kenpachi's sword clashed with his own, and Shiro was sure that if he weren't in his Arrancar form, he wouldn't have been able to block an attack of such speed. He wasn't going to give in that easily though.

As much as he missed his old twin blades, since he didn't have to hold two right now, he could do whatever he wanted with that other one. While he continually fired a few Bala, he slashed at Kenpachi's arm. His opponent didn't have the time to counter that one, Nozarashi too busy blocking the raining Bala, and Shiro backed away only after he was satisfied with the amount of cuts on Kenpachi's body.

Oddly enough, Kenpachi wasn't satisfied.

He appeared behind Shiro with his huge frame, and before Shiro knew it, he had a pretty serious cut on his back. Shiro hissed a few things that Kenpachi couldn't hear.

He retreated a few paces and fired another cero, this time a bit more powerful. Kenpachi dodged that one and they engaged in what seemed like an endless clashing of swords after that. Shiro knew that some of Kenpachi's harshly dealt strikes actually cut, but he wasn't about to complain about that. He aimed a particularly strong Bala at Kenpachi's waist, and fortunately it hit, and although it wasn't strong enough to blast a hole through him, it did give him a few deep gashes.

Normally, Kenpachi would've already been reduced to a few limbs with the frequency with which he took his Bala and Cero head-on. He wasn't exactly aiming to kill or seriously injure, and Kenpachi wasn't exactly serious since he wouldn't have been hit by a single one of those attacks if he had been so, but it was weird that a cero of his could be blocked without even Shikai.

He shrugged it off.

Shiro aimed a slash at Kenpachi's legs, but Kenpachi quickly sidestepped and avoided being cut. He countered with a swing from left, which Shiro dodged and granted him another strong Bala for. Kenpachi avoided being hit by the Bala with sheer speed, bringing his sword up soon enough to block Shiro's attempt at slashing him. Shiro disappeared in a sonido, appearing next to him, and before said white-coloured hollow could do anything, Kenpachi swung at his collarbone and landed a successful hit. It was barely able to pierce his skin, but a small bleeding wound was visible there nonetheless. Shiro bent his head for another cero, and Kenpachi had his sword ready for blocking, arms outstretched and Nozarashi held like a shield.

Shiro, however, decided to use his advantage of speed.

Kenpachi was hit by the cero from the back, and Shiro appeared in front of him after that, dealing a strong blow to his abdomen before he could realize it. Kenpachi's eyes caught the motion of his retreating back though, since Shiro had unprofessionally dropped guard and slowed down, which earnt him a few other injuries on his still-healing back and unfortunate legs.

His regenerative powers could even replace a severed limb, but the speed, for some reason, was slower than he remembered it being.

Kenpachi huffed, probably because the wound he had received was serious.

"Drink, Nozarashi."

_**Oh shit.**_

Shiro hadn't even backed away when Nozarashi was swung at his chest and he was almost cut into half (he thanked his Hierro). He vomited blood, going a few paces back and firing another powerful cero for distraction, but it turned into a game of tag soon as Kenpachi continually appeared next to him Nozarashi at the ready and Shiro ran from him at top speed.

Clearly, it was impossible for him to win at this point.

_If_ he didn't release, and that unfortunately was forbidden. Ichigo had banned it a long time ago, when he had let Shiro out for the first time.

"Using the Vasto Lorde form is forbidden, so is Mugetsu," he had said,

"It'll be fun to test yourself," he had said.

But really, the main reason why Shiro hadn't used that was because he had known that if he did, he'd never be outside again for an eternity.

But Ichigo didn't remember that, did he?

Shiro smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How many managed to withstand it?"

"About twenty I think."

"Seated officers?"

"Yep."

"If not, then they should be."

When Renji arrived, Ikkaku and Yumichika were busy piling the bodies of the unconscious Shinigami of the 11th and 9th.

"Hey." He offered a short greeting, which Ikkaku returned with a nod.

"Wanna help us?"

Because really, there were more than two hundred bodies waiting to be transferred to the 4th.

"Actually, I was going to ask for the same thing."

Ikkaku threw another body to Yumichika, who threw it to the 4th's medical treatment tent.

"What do you need, Abarai?"

Both were watching the fight rather intently, so until Renji turned his face to him, Ikkaku couldn't see the conflicted expression on his face.

"I'm the guide for Ichigo today."

Ikkaku failed to understand.

"You mean the guy that's over there, whose hollow is fighting Zaraki-taicho?"

Renji's expression turned grim.

"That's him?"

"How many Arrancar do you know that are allowed in the Seireitei?"

Renji huffed.

"It's just that his reiatsu is lighter. Anyway, mind covering for me?"

For a while, Ikkaku just looked at him.

"Isn't it Hirako's turn? I remember some shit about taking him to the human world too."

"Yeah well, I just talked to him. His plans are -uh– postponed for now."

Ikkaku shrugged.

"You don't think the Captain Commander would mind if we took him to drink before him, do you?"

Renji gave a fake laugh.

"Nah, I don't think so."

By that point, Ikkaku was itching to ask him whatever the hell was wrong, having deduced from the obvious discomfort all over his face and his strained tone of voice that Renji definitely wasn't himself, but he knew that Renji would tell if he had to or wanted to, so he didn't press. He gave Renji a pat on the back instead, and he knew that Renji caught the message underlying it, before the red-haired man disappeared in a frantic pace of shunpo.

He sighed.

That was when Yumichika was forced to his knees by the amount of reiatsu in the air, and he actually had to keep himself standing using some serious force.

"What the hell?"

He looked back at the scene of Kenpachi fighting Shiro, noticing Nozarashi in its Shikai form immediately (it _was_ a bit hard to ignore).

Ikkaku helped Yumichika to his feet, and they continued what they had been doing a few minutes back, until Yumichika nudged him harshly and pointed at something.

Or rather, someone.

"Do not mind me," Byakuya said, sitting on one of the seats that had been emptied after all the Shinigami passed out,

"I am merely inspecting."

Ikkaku would've done just that, if not for the increase of pressure that forced him to bended knee and almost robbed him of his ability to hear, while Yumichika was down on the ground, leveled by it, and Byakuya sat uncomfortable, shoulders slumped and eyes wide. A few of the buildings in the area collapsed under the weight of all the reiatsu, trees long gone, all the remaining members of both squad 9 and 11 were already down. Ikkaku was used to having to steady himself when Kenpachi and Ichigo fought because the reiatsu said two possessed was just too monstrously strong, but he had never felt it to be this thick or powerful, neither had he been forced to his knees by it.

"What happened _now_?"

He looked around.

"**Oir el miedo. (Hear fear.)"**

Had Shiro just broken the agreement Ichigo and he had made, or was Ikkaku dreaming? And was that a Gran Rey Cero that he was charging?! What was bastard trying to do, destroy the whole of Seireitei?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Ichigo," _Zangetsu said,

"_Force him back inside."_

Ichigo just stared at him.

"_Half of the Seireitei is about to be destroyed."_

"How the fuck could one single person do that, Zangetsu?"

"_That is irrelevant."_

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"How do I force him to come back here?"

"_Think about it."_

"You're making absolutely no sense."

"_Think about it."_

Ichigo just sighed.

"So I just think about it. Got it then."

When Ichigo was replaced with Shiro a few seconds later, Zangetsu became sure that his suspicions had been true.

"**You never let me have any fun, you bastard."**

He ignored that remark.

"**Anyway, you were right. Kingy still has all his past powers. I'm not too sure of Mugetsu, and he obviously can't use his actual Shikai or Bankai, but everything seems intact. A bit weaker, but intact."**

Zangetsu nodded.

"**Bastard even forced me in… and here I was thinking that I wouldn't have to deal with him now that he lost his memories."**

He smirked.

"**At least he'll have to get a haircut."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time Byakuya arrived, Rukia was being readied for dinner. He ordered the servants to do whatever they had to do quickly, but unfortunately, the doors were made of paper, and Rukia clearly heard that he wanted her presence immediately.

So, Rukia quickly braided her hair, tied her kimono tighter, and dismissed all the servants.

They sat in the main dining room, waiting for the first course to be served. For quite a long while Byakuya didn't say anything, knowing that the servants could hear them rather easily. Only when they were outside on their nightly walk did he finally decide to speak what was on his mind.

He had reconsidered and evaluated the situation countless times, tried to find an escape or anything that would prove to him that he was wrong, but there was none, and he knew it all too well. So, he believed he had done the right thing with asking Renji to go to Urahara Kisuke's and cancel Ichigo's visit to the human world. The meeting with the Captain Commander had helped too, and watching Ichigo's fight had just made him piece the puzzle together, but there was one thing he hadn't done just yet.

Telling Rukia about it.

It wasn't exactly easy to tell, so Byakuya tried to do it slowly, but his natural straightforwardness wasn't really helpful in that.

"Rukia," he started,

"I will tell you how Kurosaki Ichigo died."

Great Byakuya, forget all your manners and jump to the main thing without asking about her day. You're just such a great speaker.

Rukia looked at him, with her eyes that were filled with hurt, curiosity and sadness, and the only way he could possibly continue was avoid that gaze of hers that could break his self control and make him stop at any minute.

"It was sabotage."

Rukia stopped in her tracks.

"Sabotage?" she hissed out, forgetting for a moment that she was in Byakuya's presence, and Byakuya didn't mind, forcing himself not to, because he knew that she was seething at the fact that Ichigo had been _killed_.

_Killed_. Right before their eyes.

Rukia was a proud and dignified woman, of course she would get angry before getting all melancholic and mulling over it.

"Indeed. We believe his death was caused by an alteration to his combat pass."

Rukia stared at him with all the pent up anger burning in her eyes.

"Alteration? So they knew and just went along with it? No one bothered to give him another badge? What was it that killed him, Nii-sama?"

Obvious disrespectful behaviour, Byakuya was sure, but when they were alone, and with all the way they had come in steadying their relationship as siblings, Byakuya had learned how to look over such things, as Rukia had learned how to read his sentences.

And honestly, he had expected nothing less. It wasn't a pleasant thing that he was sharing with Rukia.

"It was decided that giving him another badge wouldn't be of any help, as the opposing factor would attack yet again in order to break the new one. The risk of such a quantity of hollows attacking humans freely was not taken."

And it dawned on Rukia.

Byakuya was talking about the hollow army's attack eight years ago. When Ichigo's body had died. When he had lost his combat pass and it had magically reappeared. When he had started having those weird chest pains whenever he got out of his body.

They had been _tricked_.

And the Seireitei had just left Ichigo to die?

"Instead of storing his reiryoku, the combat pass was modified into transferring foreign reiryoku to his body."

So that was why Ichigo had been forced out of his body on random occasions? Because something that wasn't supposed to be there had invaded his body?

Rukia was overwhelmed by a flurry of emotions as Byakuya waited for her.

Anger was raging so uncontrollably inside her chest that she was sure she could kill whoever it was that had caused Ichigo's death right there and then. Ichigo had saved their asses countless times. He had offered help whenever they needed it, taken their side even after knowing that his life was being monitored, had done whatever they had _wanted_.

And Rukia was damn sure that he hadn't deserved his fate.

Then there was the guilt of not having found out sooner, but Rukia didn't want to mind that for now.

She focused entirely on the anger and the pain, blinding herself, readying herself to burn the whole of Seireitei to ashes if she didn't get a few answers.

Because she knew who had done it.

_Aizen_.

And that only made her rage grow.

"Who was it Nii-sama? Who allowed Ichigo to die?"

Rukia gladly welcomed and drowned in the weird, unstable and definitely delicate serenity of fury, having long lost all her bindings and braces.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji slammed Kisuke to the wall, gripping his neck tightly.

"Hello, Abarai-kun." The shopkeeper managed to say, after which Renji harshly slammed him to the wall again, gritting his teeth.

"You owe me answers, bastard."

Kisuke looked confused.

"Answers?"

"Answers like why did Ichigo die. Answers like why the hell your lying ass overlooked telling us about it. Answers like why the fuck you didn't help him."

"Aha, you never asked, I never said."

Another slam.

It was in Renji's voice, on his face, in the fierceness of his actions, even in how he manhandled Kisuke so roughly.

He was angry as _fuck_.

"_Answer me."_

Kisuke would be a dangerous opponent if he took everything seriously, he could kill Renji if he really tried, he knew a lot more than Renji probably ever would about the things he needed to know about, and he had the liberty of not giving him what he wanted, Renji knew that much.

But he was blind to it all.

Blind, deaf, mute. The only thing he wanted to know at that moment was 'why, who, and how', and he could do everything in fucking _hell_ to achieve that, whether it be strangling Kisuke, laying down his life, or facing off all of Hueco Mundo at once. He didn't want to feel, he didn't want to see or hear, he didn't want to mind any single fucking thing. Only that.

Because it was Ichigo. It was about him. It was about how someone had _killed_ Ichigo without them even _noticing_.

And Ichigo was fucking _family_.

"I said answer me!"

A slam later, Kisuke thankfully decided to drop the smile and get serious.

"If you could let me down…"

Renji did as he said, hesitatingly letting go of his neck while hissing out a few curses.

"You want answers Abarai-kun?"

Renji growled.

"How many times do I have to say it for you to understand, bastard?!" 

Kisuke leveled him with that weird piercing gaze that looked almost like it was filled with authority, making Renji feel like a small child.

"Do you want so badly to destroy the peace we created for you?"

Renji felt like he had been stabbed.

"We didn't tell you, because there was no solution. Kurosaki Ichigo had to die."

But his anger was back in no time.

"Ichigo had to die!? What kind of fucked up brain do you have? We're talking about Ichigo!"

Ichigo wasn't a criminal, Ichigo wasn't a threat, Ichigo wasn't even a freaking _rebel_.

"No. You must know by now that it was because Aizen altered his combat pass' functions. So what would've happened if I had fixed it? Or if he had received another one? Aizen would've come again. Do you think we could've taken the risk of so many humans having their souls devoured?"

Renji punched him in the face rather strongly.

"And you decided that by yourselves? Did you even ask him? You just gave away Ichigo's life like that?!"

Kisuke smiled.

"Do you think he would've refused if he knew?"

Damn Kisuke, but he was right. Renji wanted desperately to deny it, but he knew that Ichigo would've willingly given away his life for the greater good, that he maybe would've even tried to fasten the process by killing himself and saving Aizen the trouble. He wouldn't risk the lives of innocent people, let alone his friends' and family's, so he would've embraced the thought and done what was needed even if it meant losing everything.

Because it was _Ichigo_.

Bastard didn't know when to stop.

And only then did Renji realize what Urahara (and presumably Kyoraku and Ukitake) had granted them. They had created a false peace, so that they could live whatever time Ichigo had left without worrying about those matters, free, and fearless. They had maybe even delayed Ichigo's death.

They had given them time.

And now, there was only one thing left.

"Why," Renji chocked out,

"Why is he the one that Aizen wants?"

_Why him? Why the fuck is it always him that endures these kinds of shit? _

"I don't know."

Simple as that.

And Renji was weirdly sure that he wasn't lying this time.

"But he waited until Ichigo died."

_Fucking bastard._

"Were his memories Aizen's doing too?"

"I don't know."

If Urahara Kisuke didn't know, then it had to be a rather delicately made plan, Renji was sure.

But he was _tired_. Both physically and mentally.

What he needed was some good alcohol.

XXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Renji came back, Ichigo's fight had already ended. Said Shinigami was running from Kenpachi in circles, his hair still long and billowing, although his shihakusho had replaced his hollow attire and the hole in his chest had thankfully disappeared.

"Kuchiki-taicho?"

Byakuya was intently watching Ichigo even as he was running from Kenpachi's gigantic Shikai and sending multiple Getsuga Tenshou in his way to avoid him.

"Abarai-taicho."

Without any other word being exchanged between them, Renji knew what Byakuya tried to say, a master of deciphering the meanings he wanted his sentences to have by his tone.

_I will have your report later._

"That was fast, Renji." Ikkaku said, giving him a grin.

"I guess so. It went a lot…easier than I thought it would go."

Ikkaku nodded.

"Anyway," he pointed at Ichigo,

"Bastard probably won't be able to come, so do you want to come drinking?"

Renji sometimes wished he had more friends like Ikkaku.

"Awesome idea. Let's go."

But Ikkaku froze as he looked back at Byakuya.

"Do you think we should invite him?"

Renji honestly had no idea, but Byakuya would probably refuse, since drinking wasn't really a Kuchiki thing, and after the one time Ichigo had gotten Byakuya to drink, and he had in his drunken frenzy made a total fool of himself, Renji had never seen him touch even a drop of sake.

"Kuchiki-taicho…do you…"

Ikkaku didn't finish his sentence.

"I have no desire to participate in your unrefined events."

It answered pretty much every question they had.

That was when Ichigo just disappeared in shunpo and got out of sight.

"Ken-chan, he went that way!"

"Are you sure, Yachiru?"

"Do you doubt my sense of direction, Ken-chan?"

"So you're absolutely sure that he went that way?"

"Yep!"

Kenpachi would never find Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soon as Byakuya left Rukia alone and she managed to calm her anger enough to take Sora and Sakura on a walk, she started planning what she would do tomorrow.

She had a few people to meet, that was certain.

Then there was introducing herself and Ichigo to the squad -damn, another day with Ichigo- and talking with Renji about everything she had learned.

She sighed.

Her anger and doubt wasn't entirely down, she knew that Sora was exceptionally quiet because he had noticed it too, but it was impossible to suppress at this point. She could only store it away and wait until it was needed again, which would probably be tomorrow, and try not to think much about it in order to keep her sanity.

That was when she saw him.

Her eyes first caught some orange above her that was dancing with the wind, then his black shihakusho that was contrasting with the pink Sakura flowers around him. Then her eyes scanned his figure further, his sealed sword, heaving chest, and finally, those chocolate brown orbs that her gaze fixed itself on.

"Ah, Rukia?"

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one that had noticed.

Sakura started to squirm almost wildly, trying to get out of her grasp, and Sora was already running to him, falling down a few times until he reached the tree.

"Papa!"

_Shit._

She quickly flash-stepped to Sora's side and grabbed him, disappearing in another as soon as her grip was firm enough, and continuing to flash step as fast as she could to the nearest minor house she could find. Fortunately, it didn't take too long, and she found a servant to entrust the children to without much effort.

"Kuchiki-sama?"

"Whatever happens, do not let them out."

And she flash-stepped again, this time to where Ichigo was.

"Did he just call me…"

Ichigo looked too shocked.

"He confused you with his father." Rukia blurted out, trying to avoid giving anything away.

"Oh." Ichigo stayed silent like that for a while.

"Where is he? On a mission or something?"

Rukia forced the word out of her mouth.

"Dead."

"Oh I'm…I'm really sorry, Rukia. You must miss him."

She bit her lower lip in order to refrain mentioning that _he_ was the one she had missed.

"They're your kids?"

Luckily, Ichigo decide to change the subject, although his inability to find a decent one was astonishing as hell.

"Yeah. Sora and Sakura."

They stayed silent like that again.

"Where is this place anyway? I came here running away from that crazy Kenpachi person, so I don't really know."

Rukia blinked.

"Kuchiki manor."

Ichigo almost gaped at her.

"Byakuya's house?"

Rukia nodded.

"So what the hell are _you_ doing here then?"

He pointed at her with his index finger, eyes scanning her over and over.

"He is my brother."

Ichigo stifled a laugh.

"I fail to see a similarity, but anyway."

Rukia didn't say anything.

"Listen, I have a favour to ask. Right now, I'm still supposed to be meeting the Captain Commander, and Kenpachi is trying to hunt me down, but I really feel tired after that fight with that crazy bastard, so I need somewhere to stay. I can't really risk being seen on my way to my barracks either."

That at least explained all the blood on his clothes and his hair.

"Do you mind if I stay here?"

And as per tradition, Ichigo ended the "Day of Meetings" in the Kuchiki manor, sleeping soundly in his old room.


End file.
